Nakama forever
by Robinbird0
Summary: Harry was born in the west blue and lived with the Dursley's till they sold him of. 10 years later the very ship he was sold of came into a fight whit the Straw hats crew and he is rescued. How will his Journey to fulfill his dream go from there. with many twists and turn ahead and will he learn how to trust again?.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone it is I again with a new One Piece Crossover fanfiction hope you all enjoy it.

WARNING UNDERAGE RAPE, TORTURE, SLAVERY till Haru is 16

I will warn people as I am dyslexic (learning dissobility if no one knows what dyslexic is) I do not see words the way others do but i have re read this chapter and changed what I could see that needed changing. if i have missed some please tell me so i can change that.

{-}

Authors notes

Ok every one this is as I said before a Harry Potter One Piece Crossover this is my first crossover so I hope it ok. I wanted to try a one where the Dursley and Harry already live in the One Piece world and there is no such thing as Magic. Harry's name is Haru Potter in this fanfiction and has devil fruit powers but I will not say what they are till later.

oh and if you do not like YAOI-YAOI PLEASE DON'T READ MORE OR READ BUT DON'T COMENT IF IT GOING TO BE NASTY. this is purely for entertainment.

I also am dyslectic which is a leaning disability so if there is any misspelling or grammer gone wrong please tell me and i will try to sort it out as soon as I can.

{-}

Haru Potter watched from the window as the Dursley's left the cottage leaving him along like so many times it was a normal day for Haru he knew that no matter how much he tried he would never make them happy.

He was treated as nothing more as a slave and a dog to the Dursley's he has no bed no food unless he worked long hours and did every single thing that the Dursley's told him to do.

And even then he does not eat till he is given a small slice of dry bread that looks like it gone of. Haru never spoke it was forbidden so he never did said anything.

Haru was 6 years old now he looking down at his chain which was around his ankle which stopped him from reaching the front door or back door.  
Haru never left the house he never had the privilege of having the light land on his face or the knowledge that he was loved... he knew that what it was... or he hoped he knew but Haru never felt it at lest not in a very long time.

Sighing Haru went about his life as if it was a normal thing he did his house work down stairs and when he finished he went back into his cupboard under the sink after all after freaks like him belong there.

**A few days later.**

The next few advents took a while to sink into Haru's mind as he watched as other children was being sold in chains and each one of them was crying their eyes out.

it was a odd thing that Haru was not worried he knew what was to come was nothing good to come so why would he show these men his fear.

The Dursley's had gone into debt and agreed to sell him in order to get money and pay the money back.

Haru was pulled up when one of the men grabbed his arms his bottom was forced to shift upwards and his legs was spread open as much as he could Haru held his tears for as long as he was able.

"Look everyone a virgin and look at his skin pale and pure I bet it would very nice to mark would it not men?" The man said who was holding him keeping his legs open so everyone there could see his privet bits.

"Now lets start the bid" the bid went on for a while till a large man who held a katana at his side "600.000 Berrie" another hand went up "700.000" "800.000" Haru watched in dismay as the men who had started the bidding have not stopped then a loud bang and everyone turned to what looked like a 6ft7 man who was very broad shoulders and Haru could see the evil dark look in his eyes.

"I will go any length to buy this slave for I need pleasure my self without making the toy pregnant and a new weapon 900.000 Berrie now let this bidding end peacefully" Haru who was still being forced on the floor thought **'peacefully you call this peace? your selling a 6 year old child even he knew that was not right'  
**even someone like him at that age knew what was happening.

Haru despite his attempts to be brave and no matter how much he tried to hold back he could not help but let out a small whimpered as he was brought forward to the large man who had large hands. He gripped rather hard on Haru's chin forcing the small boy to look up into deep red eyes "yes you will do rather well once your hair grows out and I make you more obedient yes"

Everyone stopped bidding no one looked like they where going to start again since no one wanted to outbid said captain. "sold to Captain Orochi"

It was then that Haru was brought and taken of the plate form by his knew master and forced into a small cage he was unable to kneel in he was picked up and taken to what looked like a large ship.

Moments later he was forced onto a bed bound to the bedpost he looked up to his master "this is where you belong or at my side when I fight do you understand boy?" Haru simply nodded he had no strength to fight back any more this was his live now.

"Good now eat this fruit I want to see what it is?" Haru had no choice but to eat it once he was forced to open his mouth.

"Now think about the fruit that I gave you and just turn into it" Haru did as he was told he did not know how to think of the fruit since he did not know what it was but he tried and moments later he felt something sharp hit him.

"Wonderful just the right kind of tool for my fights" Haru could not tell what he was but looked into the mirror he was a wolf a pure black wolf.

"I demand that you turn back" once again Haru did as he was told he was back on the bed within moments.

"Now you will stay where unless I tell you other wise understand that is all your useful for" his master climbed onto the bed undoing his belt and pulled out his cock.

Since Haru was already naked his master took no time in forcing the cock into his hole forcing the virgin hole open so wide that Haru felt as if he was going to tear in half.

"Yes fuck fuck yes your so tight yes fuck such a tight hole it should be made illegal you are such a good fuck i might let my men have some fun... shit... fuck hell yes. that the fucking stuff" seconds later he came into Haru's body without warning he took his dick out of Haru and tided something to Haru's penis which made the boy look down there was a leather string tightly tied around it. "you are not allowed to cum ever unless I pall that thing of."

With that he left the room with Haru still covered in cum and tied to the bed...

Sighing Haru watched out of the pot hole as the waves came crashing against the boat and the island his home. Disappear from view his home in west blue.

10 years later. 

Haru looked round his master's cabin for how many times that day he did not know they had trailed into the grand line a few years ago and have not left since he was currently chained to the bed as always his long waist like hair covered his back and most of his front and he wore a VERY thin robe it was see throw so it did not leave much to the imagination.

Not that Haru wanted any of that in the first place. He had started to talk but short words and short sentences thanks to the cook of the ship who came up one day and found him bleeding after being rapped again and beaten but a few members of the crew.

He could no longer walk unless he was in animal form on of his legs was carved off to teach him a lesson a while ago he was also branded on his hip and on the inside of his thigh by a big O and R.

However his short founded friend was not meant to last that long as his master found out about him and killed him.

Haru was lonely always lonely he has only ever been out of the cabin when he was being used in fights such fights he did not want to take no part in.

He Took the necklace which belonged to the cook from under the floor board the man Sora taught him how to count to 10 showed him how to read basic words and managed to get him to talk basic short sentence.

The book which Sora had given to him was one of his priced treasures next to the necklace which Sora wore and gave it to him before he died it was a simply silver locket which had a ruby stone in the center.

He placed it round his neck it would only be on for a short while trying to keep warm Haru read the book which is called the b.f.g the big friendly giant.. (could not help my self)

What seemed like hours later the door opened once again Haru looked up to find master Orochi walking up to him Haru placed the book back in the bag along with his necklace. "Master?" "up boy we are invading a ship not far ahead put that thing back"

"Yes...sir" Haru watched as his master took the chain of the wall pulled him along as Haru changed into his wolf form.

After so many fights and battles Haru found out that he could turn into any animal form but he tend to fight in his wolf form more.

Up on walking to the deck he could see a ship a little way away the flag flew in the wind of a jolly roger normal skull then on the head was a straw hat.

"We are going to get these bastards and sell them off" It did not take long for them to catch up with the much smaller ship in total there was 7 pirates in total Haru could not believe that these pirates was defeated so quickly they must have some form of plain but he would never tell that to his master.

They where taken down to the cellar room Haru was on his master left side "my my the famous Straw hat Pirates in my power this is a fine day for me in such a long time."

Haru felt a tug on his leash he looked up to his master "look pet look I found you meat" Haru could not think of anything to say. He looked into the cell much closer and saw a reindeer among the pirates. "master me no eat him"

A sharp pull on the leash and a smack into the face "you will bloody do what I tell you to do you belong to me you do as I say or do I need to show you what happen to Sora?."

Shaking his head Haru turned to them he was very hungry but even then he could not "no eat Deer... that is bad... he no harm me at all"

"Turn back to normal you stupid whore" the Pirates watched in shock as Haru turned back into his human form and was hit over and over again by his master. "now go to my cabin and stay there I will deal with your punishment later."

Haru did as he was told and went.

Still in the Cellar

Captain Orochi turned back to the pirates. "well it seems that my whore is being disobedient again your reindeer is safe for now" the boy with black hair had started to yell "you bastard you will not touch Chopper and you had no right to do that to that boy"

"No right?" "no he is human and even if he was not you still did not have any-right" "that where your wrong boy you see that boy as you call him is my whore... I brought him 10 years ago back in his village in west blue. His family sold him to me I have every right to do as I see fit."

They watched in shock "man and I thought that if I starved him for a few days he would eat your doctor oh well have to keep him from eating for a few more days then"

With that he left the cellar leaving the straw hat pirates to think on what he had told them.

Sanji was the first to speak "bastard starving someone for days on end I... I want to kill him" "Your not the only one Cook-San" Robin said from her place like the others her hands was bounded in sea cuffs "he using that kid"

"Using him how Robin" Luffy said from his place in the corner he also wearing sea cuffs "he using that kid as a sex slave" this shocked them all Zoro stood up from his place trying to brake the bars however could not.

"Dame it I can not believe was was defeated that easily" "it was a surprise attack Zoro none of us could win buy a surprise attack like that" Nami said from her place in the corner.

She too was irritated by the fact that they where defeated so soon but she was not going to let her anger show.

They sat in silent for a few hours it was not till they hard something come down the Cellar that they stood back up once again. But there was no human coming down the stairs it was a dog with a collar and chain dangling from it neck, in it's mouth was a key.

Dropping the key at it foot they watched as the dog pushed the key closer to the bars but not completely in and then it had started to leave Chopper ran to the bars trying to look at the dog with a better light. "wait your that wolf from before?"

The reindeer said "what are you going on about chopper that was a wolf this is clearly a dog." Usopp said from his place "he smell like the wolf from before and look the left leg is not there just like the wolf."

Everyone saw this and began to understand what he was saying "you mean that the kid from before is a shape shiver or something?" Sanji said but not believing it this dog is rather skinny just like the wolf, the kid and now the dog is as well. You could see the bones in it rips almost poking out.

"That is what I am saying so are you the wolf from before" Chopper asked the wolf the dog turned back to them "you take key... you go... I go back cabin... master Orochi deeply sleep... me slip drug... in his drink... ship... round starboard side" tilting his head to the key he headed back out of the door.

After a little while everyone was free they not long found their things everyone made their way to the main deck however Chopper made his way into one of the near rooms his nose was in the air Zoro followed leaving everyone to go to the ship.

Chopper kept on sniffing he knew who he was looking for he just... could not leave that boy here he knew that Zoro was next to him "Chopper your looking for that kid?"

Zoro said from the side "yes I... just can not leave him he looks so alone" Zoro only nodded "yes we owe our lives to that boy"

Seconds later they came across a room with gold lettering "Captains cabin" "think we found it?" Chopper said turning into his larger form.

"Well unless it a trick I say yes." they opened the door Zoro holding his swards in front of him just in case something should happen.

Walking in they saw a large man on a large bed he was still fairly closed to the side they saw the boy from before "Kid come on we getting you out"

The kid who had been shivering slightly looked at them confused "why you come?... you should go" "no way kid" "Haru... name me Haru" "Haru then come with us" "I no go... me stay here like a good slave..."

Chopper stood forward surprising both Zoro and the boy "you trust me?" the boy nodded "then we will not hurt you... you can be free with us do you understand?"

The boy turned into a dog once more his tail tucking in under himself to show that he was afraid.

"We will treat you nicely we will not hurt you understand?" Haru stepped forward but looked behind him to his master "Master find me... master punishes me" Zoro spoke this time

"We will kill him if that would be the case you are Nakama I can brake that chain if you wish for me to?" Haru simply looked back once more then to Zoro and Chopper turning back into human form he sat there for a moment. "you no hurt?" "no we will not"

"I take treasure?" "yes fine" leaning under the floor board they watched as Haru took a bag out from under it. Holding out a book and a necklace "my treasures me own ok?"

"That is fine" Chopper went to pick up Haru who still shock a little "it ok I will not hurt you I promise I am just going to lift you up" and so he did bending down Chopper minded Haru's injures they raced out onto the going merry everyone greeted Zoro, Chopper and Haru and sailed of into the night leaving the red blade Pirates who stilled stayed sound asleep.

Haru watched everyone getting everything together to sail away. Maybe just maybe he would see the light at the end of the tunnel in the end.

{-}

ok that is the first chapter out of the way let me know if you want me to continue with this fanfiction I am going to start adding pairing.

Luffy/Haru

Sanji/Haru

Zoro/Haru

Zoro/Haru/Sanji

Zoro/Haru/Luffy

Luffy/Haru/Sanji

or all together.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi ok this is the deal if one pairing can get at least 5 points then I will do a nice little Slot for them. WARNING MENTION OF RAPE, TOTURE AND SLAVERY

{-}

Author notes.

Ok everyone I will explain a few things now I am not working today I have time to go throw a few things that some of you have been asking me.

Is that Haru does have the ability go into the water whether that was a wheal or shark... he will also get stronger in later chapters so it will be able to do more then what he does now.

I will be talking more about his past in this chapter and the next but there really not much to tell as Haru does not remember much of his parents in the first place.

Also he will get a leg... or at least he will get some form of a leg in later chapters but not now.

Also Haru's Devil fruit ability is kind of like that of Choppers, a shape shifter but his allowes him to turn into any animal what ever the size the name of his type of devil fruit is known as a Zoan fruit.

Hope this clears things up a little.

{-}

It had been a few hours from where they had leaved the red blade pirates Haru was taken by these strange pirates.

He did not know whether he should call them his new masters or friend Chopper was currently checking his body for any other injuries the doctor was kind as far as Haru could tell and he did not pry when he saw the branded marks or the words which in-bedded his body.

It was odd that since he has been on this ship no one has even once tried to tie him to a bad or the mast. He new that he should not trust anyone but something just kept nagging at him in the back of his mind that it was ok here.

Chopper had carried him into the kitchen where Haru was currently at now he saw Chopper talking to the cook about a few things Haru did not miss the strange look in the man's eyes it was almost as if he was angry at something.

Haru for some reason felt like he could relax with master Chopper and master Sanji It was like he felt save.

"so Haru is it?" Haru looked up to see that Master Sanji had stopped his cooking and had apparently by the looks of things been watching him for a long time.

"yes Master Sanji... my name is... Haru Potter" Once again Master Sanji had that strange look in his eyes "Well Haru may I ask how you came to be in that predicament was it true that man brought you?"

Haru only nodded "how long has it been since you have eaten?" this shocked Haru a little taking his fingers and began to count then held up 10 fingers "that many"

"10 days? Without food?"

"yes Master Sanji but it ok"

"How on earth can you say that is ok?" Haru did not know what he did that made his Cook master so angry he tried not to make the man angry.

"no one should be starved how old are you you don't look to be more older then 10 years old" Once again he held out his fingers up to 10 then said "I am that plus 6 Sora told me he said I was 16 years old"

Sanji looked down at Haru in disbelieve "who is this Sora you keep going on about?" "Sora Cook old ship... died Master Orochi... killed Sora friend to me... I keep his treasures save"

Sanji just nodded his head to that watching the child before him... no he was not the child that Sanji first thought he was he was a young man but his mind... was very child like most likely trying to keep that last bit of innocence that is still larking in the back of his mind.

It was then that Sanji thought that if this child had no one to look out for him... then maybe he never knew what Nakama really mean? They really needed to teach this boy how... how to rely on others around him.

Sighing Sanji placed a bowl of soup in front of him the boy defently looked to be about 10 but that might be because of the lack of food that was held from the kid.

Much to Sanji surprised the child looked hurt... sad but said nothing at least not before forcing himself onto the grown in a knelling precision.

"What do you... require of me... Master Sanji?" Sanji just watched as the child like boy tried his hardest not to flinch or shiver knelling next to the boy Sanji placed his hand on the boys chin.

"I do not need anything from you Haru nor am I your master no one on this ship is your master your free don't you understand?" Bright green eyes looked up to him in wonder.

"but... I need to ear... my keep... and the food... I... only have my body" "what did your OLD master make you do to get food or any thing like that?"

Deep down he knew that he did not want to hear but Sanji needed to know how to work with Haru in order to make the boy understand that he was not a toy slave whore or any of the other names that you might call him.

"I would suck of... Master or New Cook... at Dinner time... under Table... in Order to get... food... or I would let Master... or New Cook Fuck me... Under the table... while they eat."

Haru stopped himself from talking more but spoke again while twirling his thumbs together before continuing with talking "If I did well... then I would get... a Slice of bread"

For what ever reason Sanji was feeling very angry then before "I can tell you this Haru I will not ever make you do that... nor will anyone on this ship you can count on that now come on eat your soup I would like to give you more but it might only make you ill if you eat to much now."

With that neither one of them spoke for the reminder of the time that Haru was in the kitchen he made himself turn into a Cat he went to find Robin he could smell a formure sent on her that he recognised from long ago.

It was up on the deck where he found her reading a book on a sun chair watching the women he was right about her sent but he could not place the smell was from.

Not wanting to interrupt the women reading he just sat and watched for a moment no doubt that she knew he was there but he thought it was better this way at least he would not get punished much.

No more then a few moments after she turned a page in her book that she tilted her head to him "it ok to ask me what is on your mind Young Haru" "I am sorry... I just did not... want to interrupt you."

Robin simply smiled down at the small cat she held out her arm and after turning into a monkey he ran up it sitting on her head.

"what is your problem Haru-Chan" "I don't know... what to do...it seams that...everyone is so kind... here and no one has yet... hurt me or... treated me as a slave... I never been... used as anything other... then a toy or tool...it scars me that... I am useless here... what is my reason...for being here on...this ship?"

"well that is a rather normal coming from someone who been in your place for such a long time" she kept on reading but stopped once more placing the book mark in the place before closing the book.

She took the monkey Haru of her head and held him in her lap "Tell me do you have a dream Haru? Surely after such a long time there you must have thought of one"

Haru looked up to the blue eyes that starred down at him while she stroked his fur changing into his cat form once more so he was lighter in Robin's lap.

"I thought... about it... I thought of many things... but one that always... stared in my mind...after Sora tort me how to read... write and started to teach me how to... talk in complete...sentences properly... I want to write Books"

"so you want to be a writer then?" Nodding his head Haru simply looked back at Robin "I want to... write Stories Adventure books"

Robin nodded her head standing up still holding Haru in her arms. "why don't I help you with your first one?"

Haru looked ecstatic "but why would... you want to help... me I am only..." he tried to say but was cut short with Robin interrupting him "don't think about finishing that sentence Haru your a wonderful young man that any mother would be proud of."

This made Haru place his head on Robin's shoulder "would you be my mum?" "what you say?" Robin said "never mind it was silly"

"no tell me pleases would like to know" curling into himself a little in Robins arm "you smell like her" "like who Haru" "Like Lily... Like my mother... I know your not...but you...could you...could you..." Robin sat back down in another chair near the side of the back of the going merry "Look Haru... I am not your Mother...no don't be so quick to be disheartened I am not your mother but...I will be your Adopted Mother if that is what you wish for to be there for you if your hurt of upset"

This was the first time that Robin ever felt the need to Protect anyone the need to protect this broken child who by the looks of things lost his mother and most likely his father to sold by people who he thought he should have trusted but was not to be.

Yes she would protect him with her life from the world Government from all the darkness that they should come by in the future yes... she would know this child simply as Haru Potter her child by everything but blood.

Saying nothing it was till Luffy came out from the kitchen with a large piece of meat on a bone Robin looked up to her captain "Captain-San will you come down here for a moment" she whispered to him Haru had fallen asleep in her arms still in cat form.

"what the problem Robin" "I have to declare something to the rest of the crew alright?" he nodded and headed of the find everyone and brought them to the deck "what the Problem Robin-Chan" Sanji said with hearts filling his eyes.

"I want to make it clear that from today onwards I have Made Haru here my boy... I will be his mother and I want to know that if anything happens to me he will be protected by you wont he?" she looked at everyone who simply nodded "of course Robin' Chans heart is too big for us to say no to" Sanji said from his place.

Luffy simply smiled "of course he part of the crew now once we get to the next island we can get him Proper clothing rather then him wearing Zoro's old shirt that is far to big for Haru it reaches his knees"

"Hay that is the only other thing I could find" "it find Swardsman-San I will also tell you that his dream is to write Stories adventure books to be more persist" "A writer on the ship that cool now all we need is a Shipwright and a musician."

Everyone just accepted this and went back to doing what they where doing Haru woke up and looked around he was still in his mothers arms.

"You slept rather well Haru" "Sorry...why you...not wake me up" "you needed the sleep and still do now why don't you come with me and we can go see if Sanji made anything nice for you to eat?"

Not saying anything but let himself be carried into the kitchen he could see Sanji placing something into a bowl it looked hot and from what Haru could smell it was broth sora made him some once before he never forgot the smell nor taste.

"Haru, Robin-Chan welcome" "Hi Master Cook" Haru said holding up his left paw he would call Sanji Master Sanji but that seems to make him upset so he will call him Master cook instead.

"Cook San do you think you could make something for Haru here he is far to small for someone who is 16"

she placed him down on the chair just at the same time as everyone else started to come in for their dinner. "sure in fact I have just made Broth for him I have added soft foods so he can start getting used to eating" "thank you"

Taking the seat next to her son (sorry everyone I just had to have them as a mother son relationship) she too eat her dinner watching everyone eating as well.

She was shocked to find that not once did Luffy try to steal Haru's dinner from under him but considering the way Haru was protecting it with his arms wrapped tightly around the bowl it was not that hard to figure out.

After Dinner Nami and Ussop smiled down at Haru "so tell us Haru we was told that family sold you could you clear that up for us?"

Haru looked up at them he was in his human form so his hair had fallen in front of his face. "you think badly... of me" Nami smiled slightly at him "no come on it so we have a better understanding of you"

Haru sighed and put his spoon down next to the bowl.

"To tell you the truth... I don't remember much of my Mother...of father my aunt...and uncle kept on saying they where drunks...but... I knew and had this faint Memory of my mother holding me... she sang me songs...and whispered many times...that she loved me her...only son..."

They smiled sadly at Haru "I do not remember my...father I only...know his hair was black...According to my...uncle he was a Pirate...but when he where home one day...they went out...and got drunk... got mixed in with a gang...of Bandits who took their money...and killed them..."

Haru stopped for a moment while taking a deep breath and started again "I never believed that...story I felt all the time...when Aunt and uncle...told that story they was...not telling me...the truth."

"How do you know that?" Zoro said from his chair Haru simply placed his hand on his chest to where the heart was.

"I know because I can...fell it a whisper...telling me... that they where wrong" Zoro just sighed while saying nothing. "After that... I was left in the hands of... my aunt and uncle... they already had a son of their own... There I was treated more or less as a slave... and a dog till I was... sold of to Master Orochi for... 900.000 berries to cover my family's debt lost... and well you know the rest …...I was used as a sex toy... .and a tool... in fighting if I worked well... I got bread to eat... if I did not I was... starved or beaten by the... captain and the crew" Chopper was crying in his place he never hard of such a sad story to be sold of just to make money.

Everyone was angry all they knew was that if they should see Orochi or the Dursley's ever again they would kill them.

A few days later.

"so you was forced to kill people because that was what Orochi wanted?" Haru smiled at that "no I never kill... I only defeat never kill killing is bad" no one said anything after that.

Ussop had Picked Haru up taking him into his Working corner to show him something.

"here this are two Canes I made it is only temporary till we can find a shipwright to make you a leg

or something like that so you don't have to keep changing all the time."

Haru took the cane them was more of a walking stick with a foot under it. Lifting the stick a little moving it around Haru could move his other leg Ussop was to the side of him to catch him if he fell.

Nami was watching this from her tangerine plaints, everyone else was also watching from their sports Luffy was on his normal seat while Robin was in her deck chair Sanji stood in the kitchen door with Zoro sitting next to it watching them before falling asleep.

Chopper watched from the mass as their new member took his first steps in such a long time.

Chopper walked up to them ran up to them "I promise Haru I will find and make a medicine that can help you grow your leg back I will find one and I will do what ever it takes for that to happen."

Haru simply smiled and nodded "thank you Chopper but don't... go out of your way for me" he turned his head to Ussop "thank you...Master Sniper...I have some...Independence back" he walked for a few more steps lifting the canes up and brought them back to the grown brought his body up and moved his foot forward.

He smiled this was the closes he ever been to be able to walk like normal to use his own body strangth for other then turning into a animal all the time was a first.

Watching the others from the corner of his eyes Haru knew or he hoped with all of his heart that just maybe the small Candle light was growing and burning brighter with each and every new day and he would face them head on.

{-}

Ok hope you enjoyed this chapter I hope I had cleared a few things up for you.

Rember the pairings are.

Zoro/Haru

Sanji/Haru

Luffy/Haru

Zoro/Haru/Sanji

Zoro/Haru/Luffy

Or Luffy/Haru/Sanji

thanks for reading till the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone this is the next chapter of Nakama forever hope you enjoy this one. It will not be as long since I have a rather bad head cold.

{-}

It had been a few days since Haru had joined up with the Straw hat crew they had been to Sky Island and that was very magical well it was in Haru's eyes.

They also had that weird game with the foxy Pirates He was selected something about him being cute he could not see it though then there was Chopper then his mother.

Now they where standing by that old man's place and this really tall guy comes out Mum had began to back of till she tipped in jump over to her knelling down by my mum.

"who is this guy...mum?" "Mum really? my my you sure had grown into a fine young women Nico Robin"

Luffy just started to shout like normal "Robin you know this creep?" the tall man still standing where he was smiled "we meet before isn't that right Nico Robin?" Nami agreed "to scar Robin to this degree"

The very tall man looked down at them both but really more so into his mothers face.

"ararara chill little boys shouldn't be so aggressive it not like I was ordered to come here I'm only here for a walk." "ordered? Who do you work for then" Zoro said while holding onto this Katana "he is a supper admiral"

Sanji also knelt as if getting ready to fight Sup...Supreme admirals as in the highest ranked fighter of the marine?"

"that is right he in the entire Marine Navy, these are only three people wiht the title of Spreme Admiral 'akainu the red dog' 'aokiji the blue phesant' and the Kizuru the yellow monkey the only one superior to them is Sengoku the Commander in Chief those three men are the Crowned the Title "ultimate assault force" by the world Government and he is one of them"

Usopp came from behind Zoro using him as a human shield of some kind.

"what is someone like him doing here? there are plenty of pirates worth more then 100 million go get them!? just leave us alone for once

The very tall man held up his hands in front of him to stop the others from shouting at him then at the same time took his right hand and placed it behind his head rubbing the back of it.

"I told you kids to chill... you are the one who should learn to listen i told you I am only here for a walk no need for so much hostility what I am trying to say is that you are... I...forgot oh well"

Sanji and Usopp held their hand in the air "your not making any scene to us"

"are you sure you're not mistaken Robin? there no way that someone like him can be a supreme Admiral of the Marine!" Usopp said while pointing past Luffy and at the tall Admiral

"hey... don't just judge people by their cover. I always uphold the model of the uptight absolute Justice"

Sanji and Usopp once again lent in at the same time shouting "WE CAN SEE THAT"

"Oh well...my legs are tired from standing time to rest" "then why where you sleeping while standing if it going to hurt your legs?" Usopp said from his place next to Sanji.

"Anyway I do not intend to arrest you... so chill I'm only here to confirm the Where about's of Nico Robin after the Incident I thought she would be with you and I was right and by the looks of things you have another member other then Nico Robin"

The Admiral said while staring at Haru who was now being held by Robin in order to protect him if she needed to.

"well that means the bounty on your heads gone up by two extra people something around a high number it hurts to count"

Luffy did not seam to like this he rushed forward "He a Supreme Admiral for a reason I will not let him take Robin for us nor am I going to let him hurt Haru" "Haru so that your name kid Nico Haru?"

Haru had changed into his tiger animal form to stand in front of Robin "we are not related by blood but Robin is my... adopted mother you...Harm her I will bit...After all I have spent most my live fighting different people" "I see"

Standing up the Admiral walked over to Haru who had taking a fighting strange "your rather strong yet what is your real name then if your not related to Nico Robin?" "Haru Hikari Potter sir" "POTTER? You sure?"

"yes sir my real mother was called Lily evens Potter and my father was James Potter"

"I see that chances a lot of things then it just just Nico Robin the Government have to worry about but you as well"

Turing around he sat on the grown explaining more to them about what he was doing there. Haru changed to his monkey form and jumped onto Robin shoulders.

"your Mother was a third in charge Pirate long ago she stopped doing her Pirating when she meet up with a Marine Captain both your Parents are very strong your mother was a devil fruit user with the ability to be come a magical person type ability"

Haru was rather shocked and so was everyone else "you was born from two worlds Haru Potter and it was because of that you will have both their strengths when you unlock your true inner power gift." "which Pirates was my mum with?"

"a famous Crew known as the Red haired Shanks she was his third in command at the time"

That is why your Pirate group has become increasingly stronger and very dangerous now you have not only Nico Robin but also you Haru Potter"

Luffy ran up to the tall man only to be held back by Zoro and Usopp.

"So you come to take Robin and Haru away after all! I'm going to send you flying if you lay a single singer or air on them as their captain I will not let you take them"

"The size of your bounty does not only reflect the threat your combat abilities pose, it also gives to show how dangerous you are to the government and even though you where only18 years old you had such a high Bounty put on your head as a child you were a true survivor, betraying your partners using them as tools after the recent feat of survival you have undertaken are these the new tools you have Chosen to Manipulate to achieve your goals am I right? Nico Robin"

Haru looked up to Robin "no your wrong Mummy would not... use us as tools I can smell it"

"She didn't do anything to me she escaped once after I arrested her but that a long story one that you will learn eventually that women curse will bring that day to pass soon enough mark my words"

"SHUT UP WHAT HAPPENS IN THE PAST IS IN THE PAST THIS IS TODAY AND IN THE FUTURE I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENED SHE IS PART OF THIS CRUSE OR WHAT EVER YOU WISH TO CALL IT"

Luffy had started to shout out once again the tall Admiral sighed "I see ...you have already earned the trust of these people"

"what are you trying to do you want to arrest me come get some Treinta flores" Haru looked to the admiral since he has yet to see His mothers Ability he was not frighted really when he saw a lot of arms around the man

"Robin Don't do it" Usopp said with hands against his hands "ararara it seems that i have said to much how disappointing I thought you would be smarter then this oh well"

Grabbing some of the grass the Admiral made a ice sward attempting to make a attack to her Haru took a step word he turned into a wolf ready to defend his mother.

However Zoro had blocked his move. "I was not going to kill you yet oh well might as well get this over with." Sanji came in for the next blow but was only stopped

"Gomu gomu burette! so cold..." Luffy said his arm was being frozen by thick ice and so where Zoro and Sanji the others watched from the back.

"this is bad we have to treat them immediately or their hands and legs will never heal" Chopper said from behind Usopp.

"you got some good friends this time but you're still your self Nico Robin" "no your wrong I have" but it was not to be The Admiral had lunched himself onto Robin and had started to turn her into ice.

Everyone watched in anger but none was more angry then Haru he watched this he had started to cry he had tuned out everything that as he did this he hared the last words "you bastard" "relax kid if you know her she properly live however her body is very brittle right now if she breaks she will defiantly die"

with that the Admiral brought his fits back and forced his punch forward "Robin" "Robin-Chan-""Robin" yet the force of the punch never hit her.

Everyone watched in shock as hanging on the arm of the admiral was Haru biting deep into the man's arm Robin was then grabbed by Luffy.

Not brothering to do anything about Haru the Admiral forced his foot down once more and despite Haru kicking him with his leg the claws had cut deeply into the man's skin.

Usopp had other idea as it seems he took Robin of Luffy just at the right time and headed with Chopper to the ship "we're going to heat her up before she stays like that"

"roger that go guys and good luck" Luffy said from his place on the grown then he looked up to see Haru had slipped from The Admiral arm.

They had started to move "why the hell are you saving a women like that she better of dead and so that puppy of yours"

He attempted to move to the ship but Nami smiled and blocked his punch "thanks for the advise but no thanks she is part of our crew and that all we need to know the same goes to Haru and if you don't like it then that too bad for you"

"Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Haru... go to the ship leave this one to me." Luffy had shouted to then and doing as their captain said they headed to the ship but...

"Only three of you where is Luffy and Haru" Sanji looked up his face as white as anything while Zoro gritted his teeth. "dame that kid why he have to disobey orders now?"

They looked around them to make sure and sure enough Haru was no longer with them they saw him heading in the opposite direction back to "he gone to Luffy shit"

Back with Luffy and the Admiral

"your as strange as I thought why would you wish to save that women and boy?" "Robin my friend she is my crew mate Nakama that is all that matters to me" "oh and what about the boy?"

"Haru is a lost spirit who candle is slowly glowing back to what it should be I am determined to help him in anyway I can" "don't you see him as a Nakama?"

"of course I do but... I want more but I know that he can not wish it not after all he been though"

"oh is this a dedication of love?" "dame right it is" they had been fighting and Luffy had just been frozen just at the same time as Haru turned up in his eagle form.

"you bastard you fucking bastard" Haru had lunched himself at the taller man "don't worry boy I have no intention of going back to your crew after all I made a promise to your captain one on one. I would hate to brake that Promise.

However I'll remind you again in the future you will suffer the troubles that follow Nico Robin that women brings nothing but misfortune you will brake apart soon enough."

"shut up Robin is a kind women... she never hurt me I know that" "I still owe you for that bit and starch but...I go"

Haru simply fell in Exhaustion blood oozing out of his front leg he turned back into his human form as he could not hold his animal from for the longer he stayed in that form the more tided her becomes.

In the Distance he did hear Zoro and Sanji who ran up to them.

Zoro and Sanji

"There they are right Most head you grab Luffy I get Haru" Zoro turned to Sanji then back to Luffy "hang on why should you be the one to get Haru?"

Sanji just smiled "your faster runner Most head you get Luffy to the warm water first"

Zoro knew it was really his excuse to get to hold Haru while he was asleep and not have the kid scream when he woke up.

"no you take Luffy you seam to have longer legs you can get him to safety first" "but your the first mate your meant to take care of the captain first"

"let just go Luffy is dying come on" Zoro lent down to pick up Haru in one arm and Luffy in the other grinning at Sanji "what"

Nothing was said while they took them back to the ship.

Shortly after they got back to the shop Chopper came back out of the room which Luffy and Robin was currently sleeping in.

Haru had his head unconsciously in Sanji lap while his other part of his body was leaning agains Zoro.

"their hearts are beating once again" Chopper said smiling while holding back tears that he had been holding back till now he was just so happy"

Everyone rushed in Haru changed limp into the room while using his canes he wobbled over to Robin curling next to her Nami saw this and placed another blanket over him while he held Robin hand in his own.

"Mum I tried I really did don't go I could not stand it... if you go away and leave me"

Everyone watched as Haru hardly left Robin side though they could see small amount of tears had left his check.

Zoro held onto Haru's hand as well while Sanji was stroking his fur they heard him purr from their touches but said nothing the boy need to take a break and sleep and if that meant their touches and the fact that he was next to his adopted mother then that was fine by them.

{-}

Ok that the next chapter up Hope this was ok I know this is little shorter then what I normally have but I have a rather bad headache and a bit of a head cold so yeah anyway the next one will be up when I am better so I can consecrate more.

Thank for reading and please review Oh don't forget the pairing I am going to have with Haru is eaither.

Zoro/Haru

Sanji/Haru

Luffy/Haru

Zoro/Haru/Sanji

Zoro/Haru/Luffy

Luffy/Haru/ Sanji


	4. Chapter 4

Hello it nice to be writing once again I am still slightly ill but not as bad as I was yesterday. :)

{-}

The Going Merry travelled for a few days allowing both Luffy and Robin to rest Haru never left Robin's side and was often founded sleeping in her lap to comfort her.

Haru had made great improvements since he joined them using his canes as a third leg

(so to speak) he hardly changes into his animal form unless it trying to get up the stairs where he still struggles a bit still.

You would never think that he was a sex slave before looking at him now... though saying that no one has yet been able to get him any clothing since they did not get to a human. (safe enough) town where they could go shopping so he has been wearing Luffy's Zoro's or Sanji's shirts they reach right down to his knee caps.

He was currently wearing Luff's spear long sleeve shirt he was walking towards the edge of the ship when he saw Sanji dancing over to Nami brining her food on a platl. Smiling to him self Haru could smell the food and wished with his body and soul he could eat.

Haru only eats his three meals a day and that was him getting used to the sudden changed of his eating habits.

Like he no longer ask if he allowed to join the others at the table or waiting till everyone has eaten simply things like that he was able to over come to the most parts he still watches his food to make sure no one takes it from under him.

However if you think about it with Luff at the table anyone would do such thing to protect their food from thieving hands such as his.

So here he was sitting in a chair which Usopp had made up for him and a few other chairs so that he could sit any where around the going merry.

"Haru-Chan would you like to taste my new invention?" hesitating for a moment Haru took the food from Sanji's hands along with the spoon taking a few bits he smiled down at Sanji. "it taste wonderful thank you Master cook"

"Yay Haru said my food was tasty I could die happerly now" "shut it curly brow" Zoro was glaring straight at Sanji when he saw Haru smile he wished that he could be the one to make the boy smile in such a way he would give anything for it to happen.

There was a sudden pall of the ship Zoro saw that Luffy wanted to chance that large fog like animal however he also saw that Haru had started to fall out of the fact his balance one cane left his hand and that was it.

However Zoro was quick and managed to catch his small friend liking the way he made Luffy made his face fat in annoyance and Sanji raise his fists in anger.

Still he looked down at Haru who eyes was closed but then he opened them and Zoro's heart court in his throat as he saw them green eyes stair up at him.

"Thank you Master Swordsman" "Zoro please if you call me Master it makes me feel bad"

Nodding his head "ok then Zoro if that is what you wish" Haru changed into a monkey and jumped into Zoro head the man simply let him he turned to hear Nami saying there was a light house up ahead he lent over the beam slightly to see for him self.

Haru's ears perked up a little "Hey guys can you not hear that noise?" Nami shouted something about a 180 turn. The sudden hit made everyone jump which in turn made Haru fall of Zoro's head.

Everyone watched in shock as Haru went to the side of the ship Sanji and Luffy angered and had started to fight Zoro "you idiot why you lean over that far Haru was on your head now we have to go and get him"

Sanji had shouted at Zoro and had began to take his shirt and shoes of.

Robin stood shocked as he 'son' was thrown into the water below. However there was splashing about which made everyone run to the side to find a Dolphin jumping in and out of the water.

"Guy it me I am ok" "Haru? How" "I don't know I just wished to turn into something that can live in the water and turned into this but I do not think I can last long in this form"

Luffy forced his arm to stretch forward so Haru could take it which the smaller boy did, Chopper came running out with a bag of medical supply's checking Haru over as he did so "It ok I am ok thank you but there no need to fuss Mr Chopper"

There was a scraching sound from next to their ship

"Ah it terrible Granny! Granny! Pirates!" "Dame it she got re-enforcements" "What that mean?" Haru asked from his place next to Chopper "it means she got back up you know... help" "oh ok then"

"It fine they don't look to bad Chimnie er what are you yelling about I forgot" a older looking women came out from the rooms. "you drunk"

"So your Pirates... sorry I thought you was robbers or something like that" "that is fine"

Luffy smiled at them "I am going to be king of the Pirates" Chimnie looked happy after eating "really really?" "really"

Haru was being held by Usopp he had changed into a puppy so he could hold him easily "Chimnie what is a steam powered train?" he hared Nami ask.

"It a train that can still be able to power even on water. You never seen that thing before? Well I guess you wont not many people do it not a normal thing to see anyway that sea train is called Puffing Tom"

"A rail-road?" Haru said from his place "yeah and you where right in the middle of it that very dangerous we saw what happened and your lucky you could turn into that thing what ever you call it... anyway Puffing tom moves from Island to island taking people as it goes.

It also sometimes takes Packages and mail things like that for them less secluded island that don't get many shippers coming by."

"Really that so cool" Luffy said jumping around Haru and Nami but then stopped placing his hands on his hips.

"But no matter how you warn, the frog won't understand then you ram into him which made him go flying that was rude plus he was our prey"

Chimnie looked to him then smiled but sighed at the same time.

"ah... his name is Yokojina he has been a nuisances for a long time! he likes to compete his strength with others, and he has been trying to beat the train he won't die from a crash like that. he will come back again I know he has for as long as I can remember" she said

Luffy looked rather sparkly eyes once again like he normally does when he thinks something is cool. "compete!? oh... so that why he didn't run away that some very cool fighting spirit!"

"What he causes nothing but headache he broke the front for the train so many times already every time he tries it, he frightens the passengers too!" Haru slipped from Usopp grip

"But he not doing any of the humans harm so what the problem?" Chimnie said nothing and sighed once again.

"Is that so okey then i won't eat him! I don't eat hard-working animals" Luffy said as if a matter of fact.

Nami sighed and crossed her arms shaking her head side to side "you shouldn't be eating frogs in the first places" the older women laughed and went on drinking.

"So where do you want to go if you take the next train... you can go into the' city of the queen of spring' sentor porura or the 'city of cuisine poochi'

Then there is also the 'city of carnicoure' sun farutoall of them are very interesting places if you are a government official you take a special train too..."

"Eeeeh!? city of cusine!?" Luffy started to say Nami just smacked him round the head "Don't even think about it we have a ship so we can't take a train we have to follow the guide post" Chimnie laughed at the two. "Oh where is your guide post pointing to?" "to the west"

"Then that means that your going to water seven the train you saw actually come from the blue station there that places if the true it nickname of the city of water it is a city with the worlds best ship factories the ship that they make are trusted by even the world government" Luffy smiled "ooh so then there are good ship mechanics there right?"

Haru was starting to understand what they where talking able but said nothing "Hnkakakakak!not just good that places if there your'll find the worlds best Carpenters" "Usopp...Haru" Luffy yelled smiling

"Yeah that right" alright we going to Water 7 and find A Carpenter to be our Nakama" Alright then take this it is a simple map of the islands and a letter of recommendation lets these guys restore your ship to top shape also water seven is a very big places careful not to get lost we plan on going back to water seven soon"

"If we meet again I'll definitely take you to a nice bar for a few drinks as a thank you" Luffy said "Really I hope we see you again then"

"Oh and another thing it takes about 1 week to for the log Post to record water Seven so you will have plenty of time to play around"

"Nice alright lets go and thanks for the info Kokoro and Chimnie" "get ready to set sail crew" "oh yeah" "take care" "Nya" "what out for the marines there"

And so they sailed of to water 7.

"OK we need someone that is 5 meters tall" Luffy stretched his arms to make the kind of shape he was talking about.

"You idiot if he is that tall then he would never fit onto the ship." Usopp explained "oh... well he must be" "shut up Luffy you have such a imagination that you let it run with you for a long time"

Haru who was in his monkey form hanged on the beam upside down using his tail "he has to be patient... and kind" he said everyone looked at him Nami smiled "and while we are there we can get you some new clothing"

Haru starred at her turning back to his human form Haru twiddled his fingers "you don't have to... you... I got enough I am surprised I was allowed to wear these clothing in the first place"

"Now don't go back into that again Haru we told you... you are part of our crew" Nami said knelling down so she placed her hand on his own "you are a person not a slave we could not See you walking around with no clothing on. I would have gave you some of mine... but I doubt that you would fit or they would not be... appropriate clothing for a boy"

Nodding his head Haru just sat there "thank you but... I do not have any money" "I will give you money if that is what your worried about Haru don't worry"

Nami smiled at him everyone was yelling "the worlds coming to a end" "now you can go shopping with Chopper and Robin?" she said while tilting her head to who nodded in agreement.

"Alright then" what felt like hours which has only been half a hour till they saw it Water seven.

"It magical" Haru said looking up to the tall buildings "fabulous" Nami said holding her hand to above the eyes to stop the sun from hitting her. Robin looked on with a very impressed expression on her face "fascinating" "so cool" Luffy started to run around once more.

Man that looks like a metropolis no wonder the sea train goes here "look it says 'blue station over there so where is the dock?"

Nami asked Haru jumped in a small robin form landing on her shoulders "maybe it on the other side" a stranger looked over "oh you there Pirates can not enter from the front go to the back you can park your Ship there"

Nami waved her hand "thank you" they entered the city where inside was just as pretty as the outside "wow water seven is SOOOO cool"

Lufy said still jumping about "this is the City is the best" Usopp said Haru pointed over to the side Look everything floating on water even the houses" Robin nodded

"That not it this city is just built on a sunken island" she said to Haru and Chopper who where standing next to them "Look closely at the base of the building"

Chopper looked then spoteed it "who Pillars" Sanji came to the side of them "i see that is why it the city of water"

Robin nodded Luffy raisded his arms into the air once more for the 8th time that day "yeah lets go find a ship Machanincs"

"A stranger watched them sail past then shouted out to them "hey you can't just anchor your ship there what are you here for Robbery?"

Luffy looked over from his spot on the Going Merry's head "no we just want to fis our ship not to course trouble"

"Head that way until you see a small peninsula you can anchor there" Haru looked to the man and waved his hands "Thank you sir"

They did as asked and sailed to a small part round the back "ok this must be it but I wonder why are the people here not after Pirates?" Nami asked Zoro who had for what ever reason pulled the mast down to hardly was pushing it back on.

Haru looked over to Nami "maybe it because pirates really just come here to repair their ships" then thought again "or maybe they have strong thugs to take out the pirates if that was necessary"

"No doubt about that there must be strong guys everywhere in a big city like this man your so smart Haru-Chan" Sanji said dancing over to the now Ferret boy.

"FOR REAL then isn't it Dangerous here i mean for us?" "it should be fine since we're Customers" "re...really"

Luffy and Usopp started to run at the same time yelled "ok lets go" "wait you two are coming with me" Turning to Robin, Chopper and Haru she smiled.

"Why don't you go and find clothing for Haru?" "Alright then Miss Navigator -San"

Walking of down the path way Robin and Chopper helped Haru with getting around since he is still not used to walking this much in Human form even with the help of canes.

"Alright Nami gave us money so we can get you" Chopper pulled out a list "three shirts two trousers and two pairs of shoes and a coat" Haru looked shell shocked at Chopper "that to much I could not"

Robin simply smiled at him "you can and you will it only right come on lets get you into this shop it looks decent enough" but she looked down once again.

"Don't worry about it Haru you can get anything you want" she smiled

In the end Haru got a long sleeve shirt which was a mix of blue and white the sleeves where white along with the neck collar which came down to just above his chest Haru could see that each shirt he got flew freely at the bottom.

The other Shirt was a mix of red shades going from the top light red (almost pink) to dark red at the bottom. The second shirt was mix of brown and green almost like the blue but it stayed brown at the botoom the same for the sleeves at the top was green.

The trousers was a simple black and blue dark at bottom and light at the top each Right leg was tied in a knock so he did not trip over it when he was trying to get about.

The coat was a long black and Purple trims around the edging coat Robin asked him why he Wanted this one Haru simply said "you like Purple Mum I want to wear something that will remind me of you as well that keeps me warm"

After paying for a pair of boots as well which meant that Haru only needed to wear one he put the other one in a bag

Robin smiled at him they paid for Haru's clothing and headed out "look Robin a book store can we go see it?" Robin looked a head "sure ok go on you two and Chopper watch out for Haru" "I will don't worry"

Robin was left on her own but she started to head to the shop she saw the two go into a person walked past her "CP9 Robin" Turning around Robin tired to see who it was that said that only to find no one was there.

In the shop with Chopper and Haru "what books do you want Haru?" Haru looked around him there was so many books here "earm... could I have one about...adventure or...Science?" "you could get both you have money left over from shopping so go ahead" Chopper smiled"

the shop keeper was watching "and what are you meant to be" " a reindeer" Looking around Chopper could see Haru reaching for a book "here" he grabbed it for him. "thanks Chopper but... where is Mum?"

"that a point she should have been here where is she?" Chopper said paying for the books "i don't know..."

Running out of the book store Chopper looked up and down with Haru in his arms she not here "ROBIN" "MUM" both Haru and Chopper shouted at the top of their lungs yet nothing returned their calls Robin had Disappeared.

{-}

Ok I am going to leave that chapter there hope you all enjoyed it remember here is the list of pairings that will end up with Haru just vote and please comment I need to know if I can make this better.

Zoro/Haru

Sanji/Haru

Luffy/Haru

Zoro/Haru/Sanji

Zoro/Haru/Luffy

Luffy/Haru/ Sanji

OR all.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone I hope this is a good chapter I will be working in the next two weeks so I may not be able to update as quickly as I normal do.

Anyway here it is.

{-}

Chopper had managed some how to bring both him self the books they brought and a hysterical Haru in his arms back to the ship Haru never spoke a work nor did he eat even when Sanji offered him food.

Haru had gone back to his scared form which they once founded him in and he would not get any better till they find Robin.

They had been talking about what that man said about the Going Merry Haru had brought his arms around himself with the blankets that was given to him which belonged to Robin.

Then they saw Nami run up to the ship, "they taken the money. And they hurt Usopp the Fankie Family took him and they are going to hurt him" Something within Haru snapped his family was hurt... no one hurt his family... no one takes from Nami... no one no one at all Changing into his tiger form he moved over to the side of the ship and darted out to find this Frankie family.

He lost Robin his mother... he would not lose his brother.

He ran as fast as he could till he saw it the home of the Frankie family... after all how could he note know it was theirs just with the General Deign was enough to know that.

The door open just at the same time as he hard "give it back" that snapped once again in his mind his fighting spirit kicked in he raced to the men who he saw he would not harm the women.

(no... he did not think women where weak but he had a rule to never harm them unless they hurt him first or his family)

he bit into one of the men and moved to the others "Haru stay back these guys are" Haru glared at Usopp "I don't give a dame if they are strong they hurt you my family no one hurts family and gets away with it."

he attacked again and again one thing was for sure when the last three where left standing, the two women and a large man "who are you?" "my name is Haru Potter and I am going to make you all pay for hurting my family"

"don't think anything stupid boy you would never harm me... my name is Frankie by the way now you are welcomd to take him and leave unharmed even though you harmed many of my men yet you did not kill a single one" "I fight to defend and defeat never to kill" however he changed into his wolf form gorilla picked up took him outside to safety.

However he went back in fighting as much as he could they took a bullet into his arm which forced him down once more he kept on fighting his years of experience made him to forget pain it always had no matter how much it hurt.

Much later he felt himself being picked up and thrown out of the house where he landed next to Usopp curling in on him self he had no chance of living unless he got that bullet out of his arm.

It was then that he hard footsteps coming up in front of him knowing that Usopp had no way of defending himself Haru got onto all three legs holding out a knife that he got from one of the Frankie men however his energy was at all time Zero "don't come any closer you hurt him I will kill you" "Haru?"

Haru looked up to see that Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Chopper was the one who was standing in front of him "you came here on your own?" Luffy said Haru did not see the anger his vision going blurry "i am sorry Master Luffy... I knew he would come here... I wanted to try to protect him... I tried I really did but I could not... I could not kill them... I don't want to kill anyone." "why did you feel that you had to come here on your own to?" Master Sanji said.

Haru had began to cry.

"I lost my mum... I lost my dad... I lost Sora and mother Robin Gone somewhere I can not reach her.

I did not want to lose Brother Usopp either I don't want to lost any more family no more please I don't want to be alone again never again don't want to live in darkness any-more.

Please don't leave me in the darkness again, I could not stand it so much pain so so so much pain never able to get away never good enough I am sorry masters I failed he is still hurt and I was of no use"

They watched as Haru collapse onto the grown their anger rising all the more in watching Usopp his tears clearly shown on his face along the blood his body bruised and cuts was shown every where.

They saw Haru's body the bullet in his arm would have to be taken out soon as possible there was also blood on his body and as much as they wanted to hug him tell him it was not his fault the four took a step towards the Frankie house with angered faces.

Did he feel he was responsible and go to the Frankies place alone?" Sanji said while Chopper looked back at Haru "and Haru felt it was his need to protect his family that had come to harm"

Zoro agreed "he did not want to be left alone" Luffy looked from one to the other "did Haru not know that we would never leave? and how Could Usopp think it was his fault it was never he was out matched"

Entering the building after attacking the large man which took a step outside they where never this angry before... or at least not have been in such a long time.

"so your that softy long noise captain and that weird shape shifter's you must have a death wish to break in here with that level of strength if they are two of your weakest pirates you should just give them up... I give you a free hit shorty since i am feeling generous today"

"gomu gomu" what is he doing using his fist even a cannon could not brake that super armor that kid must be playing about with us if he thinks he could win." "Bazooka"

"shit that guy broke the armor" one of the other men said from the side "hey lets just... talk this out like Gentle-men you want your money back?" one said "Fire"

Zoro just cut throw the cannon ball and cannon "he... just cut right throw" every member of the Frankie family watched in shock as Zoro placed this swards back into the hilt.

"this is bad come on lets exsap throw the back door come on guys" "Party table kick" Sanji stood in front of the back door not letting a single person out "what about the window then?"

Chopper charged into the group hitting them with his antlers "wait you want the money look we don't have it our leader Frankie has it he took the 200 million to go shopping with he was going to take the sea train but that all we know now leave us alone"

Luffy smiled but his eyes showed no Marcy and neither did Sanji's, Chopper or Zoro. "you yap to much now... it is no longer about the money"

Sanji said Chopper nodded his head Zoro took his swards out of the hilt placing one in to his mouth then holding onto the other two "Yep you ticked us of you harmed our Nakamas and for that we will not forgive"

Luffy bent his knees and held his hands in a fighting stance "we are going to Pulverize you till there is nothing left"

Chopper stepped forward "the only reason why Haru never really harmed you to badly is he hates killing however we are not"

After the fight Chopper went to fix Usopp and Haru who by now was in a really bad shape "ok I am done can two of you come and help life them I still need to carry the medical supply's"

"right we need to get back to the ship Nami is there on her own and Robin is no where to be found not only that but the going Merry is falling apart"

Sanji explained while walking over to pick Haru up Zoro picked up Usopp "I have Decided that it is time to say good by to the going merry"

Later that night Usopp and Luffy had a fight about Destroying the Going Merry Usopp was determent to keep her while Luffy knew that they could not no matter how much he wanted to.

"Haru had tried to stop the fight from braking out by stepping into the middle of the two only to be hit by a on coming fist from Luffy who was attempting to hit Usopp Haru went flying back against one of the walls but no one notice that he had slipped away from the ship after words he watched the fight brake out out side and stood forward once again when Usopp said he would leave the crew.

The remaining crew took everything with them leaving Usopp alone who was in to much damaged to move at all.

Haru turned to Luffy who stairs blankly at the boy in the darkness "I will stay with him... Master Luffy... he should not be alone I feel strong winds coming our way I want to stay with the Straw hats crew... but... not if it going to fall apart I will rejoin when we have everyone back together"

He watched as everyone cleared the ship leaving only a few small things for Haru to help Usopp like bandages and medicine.

"you really are a pain sometimes Usopp..." Haru said cleaning his cuts and soars blisters "but... I can not leave you on your own not when there is a storm coming."

Haru looked down at Usopp who had started to cry "why stay with me... why?" "family Nakama you know what you straw hat pirates keep going on about I don't know what Nakama means but I know what family means and it means that no one is left behind or forgotten (again sorry could not stop my self since I like that saying from Lelo and snitch) Sora told me that and I have a faint memory of a women saying it to me once."

Usopp just looked up at Haru "I don't want to leave this ship" Haru shock his head "come on Usopp you must understand that this is the kindest thing we can do for it... I know this is important to you... I don't know who gave you this ship but as a person I can feel it love from the crew."

"A friend Kaya she... gave us this ship it was hers... till she said we could have it... I don't want to forget Kaya buy taking this ship apart... I don't"

Haru turned his head to the sky "so this ship is a memory? You memory for this Kaya person that you feel that if you destroy the ship you would upsetting her?" "right"

"I don't think that person would feel that way after all she must have known that the ship would not last forever and it would go throw many battles by the sound of it I am surprised that this ship has lasted this long."

Nodding his head Usopp knew Haru was right the kid had a way of knowing these things maybe it was the fact of how he lived that Haru had a scene of understanding and knowing when to be realistic still the thought of giving into the ship was still a hard truth to bear with.

"come on we should get to shelter Going Merry and our self's to Shelter we can not stay here or we could not last long"

Usopp nodded he watched as Haru jumped onto the side with four lagths or rope "alright Usopp ties these to the beams I can turn into something big in the water and we can swim around the island to see if there is a cave or something for us to hid in for the time bearing" Haru said attempting to tie the rope around his waist.

"Don't even try it" Turnign their heads Usopp and Haru saw the face of Frankie.

"what do you want?" "look if you do that then your most likey find a place but it would only be for a short time you can bring that thing to a hiding place I have it has a water access so the ship can go in..." "thank you" "what ever just hurry before the water gets to us"

So they brought the ship half way round the island till they saw where Frankie said took it inside a large door was shut behind them and the water was smooth for Usopp to have a look at the ship.

Haru shock his head side to side folding his shoulders in front of him in his monkey form. A pair of arms wrapped them selfs round him which made him jump and backed away into the water.

"Haru you alright?" Usopp shouted looking into the water he knew the boy could turn into animal for water but he was tied as well... glaring at the girl in yellow "don't touch him when he does not know your there you frightened him."

"it alright Usopp she did not know" Usopp turned to see Haru trying to get out of the water in a Otter form. (Don't know if they have otters but I thought why not)

Finally Haru managed to get out shaking his fur around making everyone wet was not appropriated by anyone.

"by the way Usopp you should have a look under the ship it really damaged even I can tell you that"

Usopp for some reason got really angry at Haru and picked the boy up "how would you know that... you who never... you who lived a life of Whoring your body out for your old Captain who kept you as nothing more then a pet... you who has no knowledge of these things don't say things you don't know about stay out of these things"

Haru looked hurt... he never wanted to be reminded of those days... Frankie had punched Usopp in the face which made the boy let go of Haru who had scarped of out of the building and into the street he knew that Usopp was upset he knew that Usopp was hurting inside.

But them words... they hurt and sung no matter how he tried he could not condemn Usopp for saying the truth to him he was a whore he was a slut nothing more then a tool and a toy to be used and then thrown away.

At least that is what he first thought when Usopp said the words he never wanted to hear again... but then... he remembered what Robin said.

"you have a spirit? You have two hands? You have two eyes? A soul? And hair on top of that head of yours. your blood is red like everyone what is the difference?" that was right he was no tool he was no toy and he would not be disregarded once used he would keep on fighting for his freedom.

He kept on running not wanting to stop but he saw the water rising ever so slowly till he hard a scream.

Stopping right in that spot he could tell that the scream was from a small child looking around he saw that there was a girl trapped in a building that water was starting to get into he then found the mother on the floor next to the girl she must have fainted or something.

There was a crowed of people who had gathered around they had tried to get the girl and her mother out for a while by the looks of thing but the water was to strong for them.

"Alright" Haru shouted at everyone "EVERYONE OUT OF THE WAY" he took a run up and jumped right into the water "is that creature mad?" (they do not know he is a human)

Haru turned into a Dolphin first swimming as fast as he could braking into the door at the bottom where water had already started to get in. Once in he found the surface at the top of the stairs.

He got hold of a poll using it as a leg he by the time he found the girl and her mother who had come round from fainting was leaning against the table leg her arm seemed to be hurt. She saw Haru coming towards her "It alright I am here to help"

The women looked puzzled but said nothing "please get Ren out first" Nodding his head he made his way over to the girl "I can get you out do trust me and be a brave little girl?" Ren nodded.

"Alright then I am going to turn into a animal please don't be frightened ok?" once again Ren nodded turning into a large white wolf. "Get on and do not let go understand put your arms around my neck"

The girl hesitated at first then did as she was asked Holding onto Haru she wrapped her legs around his hips as well.

After making sure the girl was alright he looked back at the women who had managed to get onto the table "it alright just get her out of here safely I am ok"

The water had managed to get to Haru's hips making a run for the open window which was also letting water slip in faster he some how got the girl and himself out struggling against the fast flowing water Haru saw the bridge which he jumped of making his way over he saw that more people had got there as well as Luffy and the rest of the crew however he kept his mind on the task at hand.

Once he reached the bridge the girl was taken of his back insistently which made his burden less of a problem. "Haru what are you doing you can't stay in that form for that much longer" he hard Nami shout at him the crowed turned to her as soon as they got Ren onto the floor.

"what you mean that he is human?" "yes he eat the Annie Annie fruit which allows him to turn into any animal form but since he is still a Devil fruit user he can not stay in the water for that long."

"I have to go back for the women I can not leave her" "get back here Haru that a order form the Captain" (who really loves Haru)

However much Haru wanted to obey them commands he could not leave the women to the horrid fate.

Taking another deep dive into the cold water he swam till he saw the open window which was now under water.

Swimming into the darkness he saw the women floating lifelessly in the what appeared to be the kitchen.

He could not get her to take a firm grip on his neck doing one thing he normally wishes not to do he got hold of her neck collar the fabric firmly in his mouth he began to swim back as hard as he could.

It was then that he knew that Nami was right his body was getting weaker but he had to get the women to the surface before that happened.

He breached the top kicking as hard as he could though with his one leg trying to move he had grate difficulty in doing so.

But in the end Haru got the to the Bridge where the people where waiting "he out the kid made it with the women as well"

they took the women from his grip and that was when Haru felt his body strength leaving him once more. Sinking unbeknown to the crowed who had managed to pull the women back onto the bridge It was Zoro who saw.

"Shit where is he?" that got everyone attention "that kid... is he?" "no I will not let it"

Zoro left his swards on the grown and dived into the now freezing water 'Haru swam in this cold water? Even with a damaged arm and one leg?'

At last he saw the kid who was now in his human form unable to keep his animal form from transforming back.

Kicking harder against the current which had gotten stronger then before Zoro made a grab for Haru.

'It alright Haru I will get you out of this water if it the last thing I do'

Zoro made a figure of 6 in order for him to face the Surface within moments he reached the top as well with Haru in his arms who had started to breath once his head was out of the water.

"Zoro is that you?" "don't talk kid lets go get you warm and safe" Haru nodded his head letting his body be pulled back.

It was once he felt himself hit dry land that he felt someone wrap their arms around him he did not say anything did not flinch away he knew that sent it was Nami the smell of Oranges was strong.

"you stupid Stupid boy don't you ever do that again" " I could not leave them the girl was frightened and the women was hurt." "and it not like you have much to say"

They turned to see a man that Haru did not see before " Paulie" "what is your crew made out of madness?" "no just a strong scene of Loyalty and knowing what is right"

They saw another man that Haru id not know but then again Nami and the rest seemed to know "Iceburg how is your injury" "it is find miss thank you"

Luffy walked up to Nami and Haru Wrapping his arms around the smaller boy "Promise never do that again

" "I am sorry but I can not... What if that was someone we knew? I could not and will never leave anyone who needs my help but I cam sorry for disobeying your orders"

Luffy said nothing Looking around Haru could see that there was no Sanji "where is Sanji?" "he gone after Robin she went with the Government to save our life's we are going now she can not die will not die I promise you... and everyone that I will not let her die"

Nodding his head Haru simply let his body be brought into the crowed who had started to thank him randomly he did not know who said what but he found he did not care.

Looking towards the station he made a Promise... he will get his mother back one way or another.

Later they where taken to a large train that looked to be rather old the guy Iceburg told them that the train was called "Rocket man"

{-}

Ok I have finished this chapter and don't forget the pairings.

Zoro/Haru

Sanji/Haru

Luffy/Haru

Zoro/Haru/Sanji/

Zoro/Haru/Luffy

Luffy/Haru/Sanji

or all.


	6. Chapter 6

This is the next chapter but first the start of for the voting

Ok this is the voting so far.

Sanji/Haru. 2

Zoro/Haru 3

Luffy/Haru 3

Luffy/Haru/Zoro. 4

Zoro/Haru/Sanji. 3

Luffy/Haru/ Sanji 1

and for all. 2.

{-}

"The name is Rocket man it can't carry any passengers on it course it a runaway sea train" Kokoro said laughing slightly Haru shivered on top of Chopper he was wrapped in blankets and he was still shivering.

"the then saw Iceboug come out from the conductors said. "straw hat... so you where safe just like that Pirtate girl said" "you seen Mama?" Icebroug turned to Nami and Haru "your Haru are you not?"

Nodding his head Iceburg smiled sadly "Robin asked me to deliver this message to you if i should come by you" "she did what did she say" "Robin said... No matter what happens to me keep a good watch on the Horizon i am always with you no matter how dark the nights may be"

Haru had started to tear up more then ever Iceburg turned to Kokoro you brought them here?" "I also see that your still alive Iceburg" "what you doing here"? "If I'm here i must've the same idea you had we just can't leave these idiots be right?"

Sitting down with a sigh clicking his shoulders he turned to everyone "use it I have prepared it for you it was water and coal it gathering steam now"

Luffy was jumping up and down with his hands in his air once again "celebrate after you survive. the rocket man is a failure prototype that was build before Puffing Tom no matter how you adjust the steam rate you just can't slow it down so... you'll easily lose control I can't guarantee your safety in this carry thing"

the next thing they new was Nami running in with the Conductor and train driver (i think) "sorry I'm late!" "Nami hey what are you going get on now before it to late" "wow is that a sea train too?!" Luffy ran up to her

"where were you!? who the one that said there wasn't enough time!? what all that stuff anyway?" "here?" Nami asked pulling it towards Luffy and Zoro "why it meat and sake that kind of thing"

Turning her head Nami looked back to see that Luffy had already started to eat most of the meat "hay leave some for everyone else and what about Haru here he almost drowned from being in the water for such a long time SAVING PEOPLE give him some"

she demanded that seemed to click something in both Zoro's and Luffy's heads Nami watched as they both rushed over to Haru holding out a large Piece of meat "here eat this ordered by the captain"

Haru just took a few nibbles he was still even after all this time was not used to eating this large amounts of food "thank you"

Straw hats!" turning round Haru saw standing in front of the incolved door way was "the frankie family what do they want?"

"Take us with you we heard from the guys at the gallery-la that bro's going to enies Lobby he being escorted by the government! we want to go after them but we can't get past aqua laguna! please we will do anything just take us with you"

Kokoro looked out from the conductor's window "you'd be going against the world government though" she said but there was a small smile on her face "we gon't care who it is" Zambai shouted from his place another person Haru thinks is Kiev (these are their real names look it up)

"We're getting our bro back" the sisters also had started to cry while shouting "we throw our lives away for our bro after all he done for us" the other sister without the glasses bowed her head "please we ask only this let us come with you"

Nami held her hands out in a no not coming way "you gotta be joking do you realize what you've done to us?!"

"We're begging you! we want to save our bro" Haru placed a hand on Luffy's arm which made him look down at Haru them bright green eyes he could not ever say no to "Luffy please let them come where going in the same direction why make more commotion then we already need just... please Mast..."

"Luffy interrupted him from completing that horrid word he always hated from Haru's mouth "GET ON HURRY" "Straw hat!" "oooo thank you"

"Hey Luffy!" Nami looked rather angry but then she saw Haru's face was as bright as anything since she seen on him after Robin been taken.

"It cool" but he looked at back at Haru then to the Frankie family "and don't thank me thanks Haru here i just can not say no to this little guy he is co cute"

Luffy brought Haru of Choppers back and into his arms holding him against his chest Zoro just looked pissed at Luffy for taking that chance. Zambai got down on the floor he head bowed so low it was touching the floor.

"Thank you Mr Haru thank you so much we could never foget this" Haru blushed slightly at that "your welcome but it true you might as well come with us as well"

Zambai turned with his group "we don't have to get on we can just follow you guyes out useing out king bull we just need to get it attached to that back of the train!" Haru rolled his eyes 'easy said then done'

Kokoro laughed just as loudly as Luffy was by the time they left "Rocket man is leaving the canal! ready your selves everyone sit going to be a bumpy ride" "WOW"

Luffy was estastic his mouth open and eyes wide ball like Zoro looked in prest as they was blasted out of the track and into the sky Nami and Chopper only stared in shock "where flying?"

They both shouted at the same time Haru kept himself in the corner holding onto the blankets that he still had on "it wonderful is it not to feel like your flying?" he asked everyone nodded Haru hard something from behind him.

"Look it the guys" "Alright the sea train has left where heading out too boys and girls" the sisters shouted.

"Fly! Sodom! you to sore Marrah" Luffy did a 180 turn to see them commming "look at that what is it?" Haru hurried over in his rabbit form "it alright Luffy they are from the Frankie Family they are the Bulls that Zambai said they where going to attach onto the Train remember?" Haru asked once again Luffy made his way to pick Haru up but Zoro beat him to the blank haired boy.

Kokoro also looked back at the Frankie family while seeing that the Rails had been destroyed by the force of the wind.

"lets see so the rail's gotten washed away by the waves but that no Problem i've monitoring the sea train since it was built so don't any of you ever underestimate me got it" she said while holding a bottle of what ever was inside Haru took a wild guess and thought it had Alcohol inside.

"Now lets see the tracks relink over..." then she saw it "over there" in the other room Nami, Zoro and Haru was still there but no Luffy the microphone spoke.

"ERGENT MESSAGE FROM THE CONTROL ROOM we will be latching onto the rail soon and that means our speed will increase considerably PLEASE BRACE YOUR SELFS SO YOU'LL ONLY RECEIVE MINOR INJURIES! THANK YOU!£ Nami looked shocked.

"So we'll get hurt no matter what" Haru laughed again in Zoro arms then he hard a giggle he knew who it was and his face paled and by the sound of it so did Kokoro "A little more Grandma a little more to the right"

"Chimney! Gonbe! you two followed us"

"Yeah we did it was so much fun "you get in here right now OR YOU'LL GET BLOWN AWAY"

Wow that was fast we would not have been able to stay out there for that muc longer" Luffy only pouted as he could not stay out there after Haru forced him in by promising to him a big hug if he did.

"That wasn't first class seat at all i almost got blown away" Haru looked up to his captain "what do you expect Luffy it was going so fast"

"Wait a minute there are some suspicious looking people in here" Zoro said from the left side of Haru.

The large man started laughing though haru could not see the funny side of it at all to be honest with himself "we wanted to come and see who Ice Burg-San 'enemies' are so we followed you onto the train.

"The Enemy that kidnapped your friends also tired to assassinate Iceburg-san since I could not stop you guys I might as well join you! this has nothing to do with the galley-la though it is personal!"

"Any way we together in the coal car it just as I thought so that what going on we're joining you too" the other said Zambai stood up with the sisters "more over those enemies are the same as the people who kidnapped our bro"

"that right we know exactly who they are too" the pone in the pink top said. "Glalley-La if anything to bro you're going to pay" the other sister in Yellow shouted "Shut up the one who is suffering the most if Iceburg-San"

"Paulie! eplain something to us first" "you know who the real criminals are... so tell us your selfs we not stupid we pretty much figured it all out we won't be surprised if you do tell us"

Paulie started to talk with his head held down Haru had turn into a ferret form and headed over to the man "well you properly figured it out since they all suddenly disappeared... with out a trace but I'll fully explain it to you those guys with the mask where actually Lucchi, Kaku, Karifa and Blueno from the bar those four people where actually spies for the world government they tired to kill iceburg-san just like that with no mercy at all..."

Haru saw Luffy standing "SO Frankie flamily and the galley-la shipwrights even though we had some problems with each other in town our enemies are the same now right! in the upcoming fights the strongest guy is that pigeon bastard I will definitely kick his ass!"

Zoro also stood next to his captain "that right the reason for this fight is to take back what those four people took from us it won't end until we get them"

Chimney came running in "Granma granma it the aqua laguna!" Nami walked up to Kokoro "by the way Kokoro baa-san shouldn't you in the control room" she said

"ngagaga I've told you before Rocket man is a runaway train my job was to get you onto the rails the brakes are useless so it imposible to control it now all this train does is charge forward at full speed it impossible to stop it"

Nami held her hand over her mouth "what" She turned round to find that Luffy was holding his hand in front of him "Luffy the train is going to run into a tidal wave! LUFFY" we're all heading in the same direction just as Haru said before there is no point in fighting separately right?"

He looked down at Haru all three men held their hands out grabbing each other wrist "from now onwe allies" Zoro walked up to the other two "but if you hurt Haru we would never forgive you"

The two Paulie and Zambai only quivered under that glare from both Luffy and Zoro Haru jumped up to Zoro's head in his monkey form "come on guys we are meant to be allies not start threatening them over silly things"

Luffy looked to Haru "I don't think someone hurting you is silly you are our crew no matter what remember that Nakama forever understand Haru?"

The boy nodded Luffy turned back to the others the sea train that is ahead of us has out friends on it by joining up our power is even stronger we not going to be beaten by a wave we going to achieve all of our goal" he looked back up to Haru "we will get through this and we will do it together"

Haru saw Luffy standing "SO Frankie family and the galley-la shipwrights even though we had some problems with each other in town our enemies are the same now right! in the upcoming fights the strongest guy is that pigeon bastard I will definitely kick his ass!"

Zoro also stood next to his captain "that right the reason for this fight is to take back what those four people took from us it won't end until we get them" Chimney came running in "Grandma grandma it the aqua laguna!"

Nami walked up to Kokoro "by the way Kokoro baa-san shouldn't you in the control room"

She said "ngagaga i've told you before Rocket man is a runaway train my job was to get you onto the rails the brakes are useless so it impossible to control it now all this train does is charge forward at full speed it impossible to stop it"

Nami held her hand over her mouth "what" She turned round to find that Luffy was holding his hand in front of him "Luffy the train is going to run into a tidal wave! LUFFY" we'r all heading in the same direction just as Haru said before there is no point in fighting separately right?"

Zambai shouted "Roger that" Haru hard something coming from Nami''s Chest "it rang the baby den den musshi rang"

_'Nami, Nami can you hear me'_ "yes it that you sanji-Kun"_ 'because of them two idiots the situation here become very bad.'_

"Hello Sanji I'm going to you about what Robin did why she did it and our current situation so listen carefully _'it sounds pretty lively over there what the heck is happening'_

She did not see Haru had managed to join the others on top of the train, he saw as the Cannons had done no good he reached Luffy's and Zoro's side in his wolf form where he had most grip.

"Haru what are you doing up here?" Luffy said "don't worry about me I have a idea now go do what you was going to do alright?"

How much is two times 108?" Luffy asked turning his head Haru looked up at him "216 Luffy" "what but that hard to pronounce" Zoro turns to him "Then just change it Moron" "what are they doing?"

The Frankie family asked "he said keep firing give them cover fire" "then 300" "yeah what ever Luffy" Zoro bent his knees "Gomu gomu"

"Three hundred bond" Haru jumped into the water "is that kid made he can't swim with only one leg." Chopper looked up from inside the train "just leave him be"

"Siege Cannon" Haru came up at that same time he had turned into a very large whale he meat them on the other side flipping his fin Haru made the water turn away from them at the same time as they managed to get throw the hole that Zoro and Lufffy had made.

"We made it through yeah we did it" Haru came swimming up besides them Luffy got hold of him and brougt him in with himself. "Pwaa" Haru began to change back it was then that he fainted.

"wow straw hat! that was amazing but... is your little friend ok?" Zoro came in after them he looked at Haru then Chopper felt around him "yeah I think he just tied I don't think he had to change into anything that big before I think it just took a lot out of him and he did almost drown a couple of hours ago" the sister in the Yellow top smiled and shouted nothing can stop us now"

Luffy come here it Sanji-kun" "OH Sanji how is it over there how is Robin?" 'Robin is still in their hands Nami told me everything just now every single thing' "oh yeah ok then go kick their asses"

"Luffy don't go messing around! tell him to wait for us" Luffy looked up to Zoro "if it where you I bet you would not listen so why tell him something if he going to do the opposite."

Turning round Luffy ran to Kokoro "Granny make this train go faster "you want is faster?" she asked almost to happy.

At last they managed to catch up to the train Haru had woken up and charged as face as he could in cheetah form to the front of the train while everyone else fort below jumping silently into the compartment he hid while he watched in shock as Usopp and Sanji was taken out by the GP9 then Frankie had come into the same Compartment.

He jump at the wall and forced the compartments away with his mother in one and him Frankie and the GP9 in this one.

"He didn't disappear it his fruit ability he able to make a gate way's through the walls of the atmosphere"

"The Doa doa fruit true worth lies in more then just the air door right now he retrieving Nico Robin so in the end your efforts was worth nothing"

Haru huddled against his knee which was brought up to him leaning against the chairs.

He watched as his mother was brought back and forced to sit where he was hiding the man who held her attempted to get at him but she stopped him "my giving up is including him you don't touch him" she Hissed at him.

The man said nothing but forced her to sit down when no one but Frankie was watching she knelt down next to Haru "what are you doing here?"

Haru returned the hug with little trouble "I got your message from that ice guy?" "you mean iceberg Haru but that did not mean that you had to come I did not want you to come here you should have stared with the others"

Haru started to cry "I could not take it I... knowing I can be of little help there would only make them worry and force them to watch me here I can watch you mum and protect you from these big minnies"

"Haru don't you realize that I don't need protecting I can look out for my self you on the other hand can fly out of here" "no no no no no no please don't make me go" curling into himself.

"I am sorry I am sorry for being a whore... I am sorry that I can never be good enough to do any real help I am so sorry for not wanting to fight... I am" "shooo it alright hush now there there"

She held him then just like a mother would to her child in distress she would never let any harm come to him. Frankie watched on

he still alive for real?"

"Yes that what he said at least" "so Iceburg's still hanging in there he told me that he might die but... I knew he wouldn't go out easily it very likely that CP9 intended to kill him you should quiet about this sake."

Haru was leaning against Robin shoulder his head resting there. the group put them there and forced sea stone cuffs on them as well they did not bother with Haru as they did not know that he could change into a animal.

"Your pretty smart" Frankie pointed out then tilted his head to Haru "so how you come to get him?" Robin looked to the sleeping 16 year old child next to her.

"He was on another pirate ship we where forced to go on once a few weeks ago... it was him who saved us from the cell and Chopper went with Zoro to get Haru from the Captain's cabin" "his cabin?"

"Yes he was used as a..." she bit her lips slightly "as a whore... tool and toy the whole pirate crew used him ever since that Captain brought him after his so call aunt and uncle sold him of to pay of a debt."

Robin said nothing after that she had began to cry only slightly... Frankie was shocked as well that small child that he helped just that afternoon. sighing Frankie looked back at Robin

"So I have the blueprints of the weapon and you have the power to awaken it right? then the government has acquired both keys to the ancient weapons the day of armageddon when this weapon finally emerges is the day when the age of Pirates will end.

Then the world government will use it power to change the world to it liking MY MASTER sacrificed his own life to keep the blueprints of this dangerous weapon out of the wrong hands and from endangering the world it not enough for me to escape I have to get you back to those pirates"

"that impossible if I go back to them, I'll just put them in danger" "your the only one who is in danger they say your very existence is a crime but no matter what kind of weapon you hold that alone is never a crime"

"it not just me if they find out about Haru and who his diseased parents was then they would kill him as well and for that I can not let it happen"

'no matter what kind of hard ships it is the shop itself is neither good nor evil.' Frankie remembered that from his own teacher...

'from as far back as she can remember her very existence is a crime and all that holds that same path'

"it is never a crime just to exist remember that Robin and never let go of Haru you two are born from the same rope even if your not related you two was meant to be together."

Robin nodded she tied all she could to keep Haru comfortable but with the way they where forced apart she could not do even that for her darling son.

Sighing she turned her head to kiss Haru on the forehead "no matter what Haru...I will always be there for you... even if they have to dragged me over nails and forced me down into water I will do what ever I can for you my darling son."

{-}

Man I have cramp in my wrist this is I think the longest chapter I have done in a very long time.

Hope you liked this one.

The pairings are shown above this time.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone this is the next chapter to Nakama forever. For though of you who have seen any misspelling I do apologies I try my hardest to correct them but with my learning Disability it hard for me to get them all... (not making anyone feeling guilty) please don't feel that way if you sport something please let me know I can only improve.

Zoro/Haru/Sanji... 1

Zoro/Haru/Luffy... 6

Luffy/Haru/Sanji...

Zoro/Haru... 1

Luffy/Haru...1

Sanji/Haru... 2

or all... 3

Hi I found out that some of you readers got a little confused on who was talking so I think this might help if you see this _**'this'**_ it means that person is thinking and if you see "this" then that means they are talking and if they are talking like_ 'this'_ it means they are talking though a Transmitter (can not think what them snail like things are called sorry about that) andhope that helps.

{-}

judicial island enies work on the mission" a marine complemented on the CP9 "take the criminals out" Frankie made a dive for the marine head and bit into it "how dare you treat me like this i oughta teach you a lesson on respect" he said.

"what a trouble maker." the guy with the pigeon on his shoulder said "what out he bitses" Haru tried to stay near to Robin as he could be was forced away buy the marines.

"Leave him alone" Robin shouted but a marine had gotton hold of her forced her to follow behind "Mum please... leave my mum alone" "Don't worry Haru I will keep you safe" Robin whispered into her 'son's' ear when no one was looking. Frankie came up behind them as well. when they walked up the stairs and though the large double doors

when they came though on the other side Frankie looked shocked "wow i never seen anything like this before" Haru looked to the side of him he was being carried by one of the marines since he left his two legs back on the sea train when he transformed.

"look a water fall" he stated from the mans grip then Frankie looked down across from them "a hole in thee midle of the ocean is that possible?" Frankie said "when your in the grand line i think anything is possible" Haru stated he did not like being held by this man... he smelt to aroused for Haru's liking.

"Look like they are back Luccchi and the others and they brought us the best present Possible AND a added bonus but I don't know who that kid is he looks VERY CUTE though I don't know who he is."

Back with Luffy and the others.

The Sogekind of sniper island I'm Usopp's friend I've come to your aid as per his request" Luffy and Chopper fell right for it.

"A he... hero I knew he was a hero when i saw his cape so coll this is my first sighting" "OH SO WEARING A CAPE MEANS HE IS A HEARO!?

Usopp looked around "by the way I have a message for your friend Haru where is he?" Luffy, Zoro and Sanji looked round them they had no seen him since the fight on the train. Nami went wide eyes "you don't think he is still on that train... he must have gone for the first cart to see Robin..."

"But that impossible he was with us for only a few moments while you went on?" Zambai stated "he must have changed into a animal of some kind while we was not looking"

Zoro, Luffy and Sanji looked livid "you mean to tell me that while I have been away you let him go onto that train... without you ALL not seeing that he had gone?" Sanji said he gripped onto Zoro vest.

"We can't keep a hold on him all the time...oh by the way SOGEKIND why did you have a message from YOUR FREIND Usopp?" Zoro asked "he should have still been with him... but when we found him Haru was in the water trying to save to people from drowning only to almost drown himself?"

There it was Usopp thought that glare and hidden message it was like saying 'what the hell made him leave your protection' is what Zoro was asking "it a long story one which Usopp said he won't say anything till he sees Haru"

"Hey Nami?" Sanji said while walking up to her "yes Sanji?" Sanji told her a few things which she nodded "Hey the rest of you Idiots you listen too before we go in and rescue Robin and by the sounds of it as well as Haru you all need to know this" she said.

"Sanji told them everything he knew "and that the whole story Robin has some Horrific past that CP9 is using to blackmail her with I didn't say all of this as a excuse for my failure I just wanted to point out that Robin may not willingly leave with us once we get to her" Sanji

I said while smoking on his Cigarette "I don't care... i won't forgive them" Luffy shouted with a angry face on which really made him look rather funny "Robin that stupid" he finished Nami smacked him "Shut up"

"Well it true we tried to rescue her ut she refused to go" "that because she worried about our own safety" Nami challenge back to Luffy"

"She should worry about her own safety and now we lost Haru as he went to her as well if we don't do anything Robin Might die... she doesn't wanna die, so we have to save her and Haru as well since he would never leave her" Nami sighed.

"That true but" Zoro stopped her "forget it we were already gonna rescue her anyway and now Haru with her we have to get him out as well"

"I don't care who they thinking they are I'm gonna send them flying for hurting my Nakama's I have a new attack I wanna try too"

Paulie turned to them "hey guys have a look at this I have been here once before for a rail-road maintenance... I drew this based on what I could remember this what enies Lobby looks like" he pointed to the map.

"The gate of justice is right behind the island and the only path to it is though the judicial tower" "what that black stuff?" Luffy asked

"The blank thin is the waterfall you'll see it when you get past the gate anyhow it a straight path from the main gate to the gate of justice if we can't get to robin and Frankie before they reach the end of that path we fail!"

Sanji spoke from his place on the seat with Chopper sitting next to him "even if we all charge into the island the only one that have any chance against the CP9 is..."

"You guys I know that i have seen the way you fight and you all very strong right?" "right and we don't know what they are going to do with Haru if they find out about his devil fruit ability he will be forced to fight once more"

Nami said from her place in her new outfit "so you guys should wait for 5 minutes at hte beach then charge in with rocket man though the gates and into the island itseelf before that the rest of us will go in there and open up the main gate and front gate to make way for rocket man no matter how many of us die, don't stpo just charge right though"

Zambai said his face showing determination he kept on talking "there is only 60 of us but there may be two to three thousand enemies straw hats! you guys should avoid any unnecessary fights and just focus on the CP9"

"yeah I got it" Luffy said Kokoro looked back "hey guys come take a look at the sky behind the Nervy Lobby for a moment"

"It as the women said if you want to save your friends do it before they past that gate no matter what understand?" Kokoro said from the conductors cart.

"Right lets go"

With Robin, Haru and Frankie.

Robin thought she hard something so she turned round Haru looked back as well "what is wrong Robin?"

"Nothing" she whispered back the marine who was with them smiled his grip tighten on Haru.

"Good keep on moving and so that is what they did on and on the marines kept them walking though Haru was being carried he rather crawl on the floor then being held by this bastard the smell was unnerving to his noise he knew that smell and he so wished he would not have to be alone with this guy.

In the end they where forced to go to the top of the building and was chained against the wall Robin could only see as Haru was being held still by that Spandam creep of a bastard. "i think I might play with this guy for a while he so cute after all"

"Fuck you bastard I won't leave my mum" Haru tried to struggle against the man's grip.

Take Frankie and Nico Robin to the gates of justice" one member of the CP9 said "that right just do what I say" Spandam ordered he looked at Haru then grabbed the boy from the Marines arms

"Now you are coming with me... I think I might have some fun with you for a few minuets how that sound hmmm?" "no you bastard leave me, Frankie and my mum alone you creap."

Spandam walked with Haru over to the window "leave him with me" Robin hissed even more "no"

Robin took another glanced and saw that Spandam tooked a step back in shock "Blueno" ""he a member of the CP9 a Rokushiki user and a devil's fruit user Blueno's a superhuman with more then 800 yet... he lost to that brat" Haru grinned from ear to ear "yeah it sucks don't it?"

The shear shock of it all made Spandam collapse letting go of Haru who out of instant turned into a bird "he a devil fruit user shit come here you little beggar"

"No way I am not stupid to go to you"

"ROBIN... HARU... I KNOW YOUR THERE" everyone inside knew it was Luffy shouting at the top of his lungs Haru giggled but said nothing.

Shit I will get you later but for now" he turned to the other marines "in form the baskerville too if the pirates lower the drawbridge I'll decapitate all three of his heads" _**'Man he kind of eager isn't he?' **_

"yes sir! right away" Frankie sighed "Lift up your head Nico Robin and take that frown of your face you don't want your son seeing it do you? and they come this far do you know how completely outrageous this is?...

I understand that you've accepted the Governments terms for the sake of your son and Nakama but your son is Here is he not he hanging in the beams... and hurt and has every right to leave but he stays as your here but for the idiot chief...broke the agreement you had with the government just like that.

It not like anybody will be saved because you've surrendered yourself... There only one way to get outta here REPOND TO THIER RESCUE! but why do you look so depressed like you do now?"

Frankie looked at her then at the celling where he saw Haru hanging from the beams in his monkey form. it like your still running away from something on your own are you afraid that your Nakama and Haru will die here?

If you look away they won't be able to rescue you!" Haru watched from where he was hanging by his tail he had began to cry once more the sight of his mother and (father figure)

Chained to the wall and he could not do anything to help them he could turn into a large animal but then that would course to much noise...

"I'll force you to see the straw hat now"

"ISN'T ANYONE AROUND HERE HAY COME ON OUT I KNOW YOUR THERE PLEASE ROBIN COME ON OUT"

"Ch... chief, sir Frankie ass is expanding" the marines explained "whoa what the hell!? is he constipated"

Haru laughed Frankie looked silly but he knew that Frankie was not human he could smell the Metal and everything surrounding the man yet he found he did not care in the slighted.

"Hey Spandam I could scene my time is coming to a end but this is one thing I have to do. to help Nico Robin"

"Who that was close almost went over the edge I'm glade there was a fence here" Frankie said then looked down to Robin "hey you you ain't hurt are you?" "no i am fine" Haru came out following them gliding above them.

"Haaaa! If only I had one more bottle of cola I could do a Coup de vent and get to the other side but well there straw hat now respond to him accordingly"

"Luffy... why the HELL DID YOU COME HERE I WANT TO DIE SO GO AWAY AND LEVED ABLONE" Frankie turned to her "whaaaaaat don't be a fool"

Kaku kicked him in the face "shut it you and move aside" "oh it only the straw hat" "you want to die?" "that is right" _**'MOTHER wants to die? No that can not be right it simply can not be true' **_Haru thought while he was still in flight "hey chief couldn't we just go down there and wipe 'em out so that be the end of the story!?"

"Well... just wait a captain being rejected after coming this far to rescue her have you ever seen anything funnier then this"

Haru looked angry "there nothing funny with this you bastard creep" with that he swooped down low and kicked the chief in the face forcing the man back to the grown. Luffy laughed while Frankie just grinned.

"You little brat you just wait till I have you chained in my room lets see who has the last laugh." that made everyone force "you bastard will not touch him"

Luffy shouted as Haru flew into the air and back down to Luffy where he landed on the boys shoulders "Robin is death what you really want?"

"What you talking about she just said she wants to die stop this stupidity" "shut it you" "he picking his nose that gross"

"Listen Robin... we've come all the way here" Robin saw as Nami and Chopper came out from the Celling "So we're gonna rescue you anyway and if your still wanna die then die afterwards" they saw as Zoro came climbing out form the newly formed hole sighing "this is what I should done to climb up from the start"

Haru was happy to see the man "Zoro your here" the man looked up "hey squat see your alright for the most parts" Haru hanged his head "what wrong Luffy shouted at him "that pervert is worse then Sanji kept on saying he take Haru to his ROOM"

Zoro looked rather angry at that another loud bang "someone call my name" "yes but not in a good conversation just that that bastard up there was planing on using our Haru in bed by the sounds of it"

Zoro said to Sanji who also looked livid Sodeking came flying upwards only to land head first into the grown "Robin"

Everyone turned to Luffy "I don't care what you want, whether you choose to live or die but what ever you decide sayit while your with us say it when your free from these people!" Nami spoke as well "that right Robin very feel like your meant to die to keep others happy."

"Robin come back" Chopper shouted as well "tell us Robin-Swan what do you really want" "mother please... if you wish to die... don't do it while crying"

Luffy continued while Haru went to stand on the plat form next to Nami in his wolf form Luffy in the middle "now leave everything to us"

"Guys..." Robin looked round her

"You are all being stupid if you think that you can get up here" "shut it you perverted bastard I know who Robin real enemies are Sodeking" "Yes?" "burn down that flag the one on the top" "Roger that" Robin saw Usopp bring his weapon up in front of him "this is a new attack I been working on certain death Fire bird-star"

A large ball of fire was realist and went right up to the flag l-l-l-look what they just did Don't they knew what it means to burn down a flag?" "they really done it now" the rest of the marines shouted the pirates how now waged a war against the world govenment"

Spandam shouted "you all crazy do you really think that you'll really stand a chance against the entire world Government?" Haru shouted back at him "of course we do why the hell would we not do it " "robin I haven't heard you say it yet...say that you wanna live..."

everyone nodded while Nami and Chopper had said "Robin" at the same time the others nodded and smiled up to her "Mother no matter how much Marines no matter how many Govenment comes after us we would never abandon you"

He had started to cry "how could I?" Robin watched them from above on the other side of the building _**'if I'm really allowed to wish for this if I am allowed to say what I want' **_

_**' "Em... Robin... could you be my mother?" Robin remembered the bright green eyes begged her and only her to be his mother from then on out no one else' she remembered the happiness of being wanted to being loved for a very long time.**_

_**'yes if I am allowed this one wish I hold deep in my hearts then... ' **_"I wanna live take me with you to the blue seas" even Frankie had began to cry "man I really love you guys your the best"

"Look" Chopper said looking down "the drawbridge is opening." Luffy bent his knees "do you see that Robin the Drawbridge is lowering we will definitively save you you can count on it."

Haru turned to look up "just hold on a little longer we will come for you one way or another just have faith"

Then a sudden bang "no it stopped" Sanji looked down in shock as the drawbridge stopped moving.

Spandam looked at them then panicked "Lets get to the gates of justice before they can make it over come on Nico Robin"

"no leave me alone I don't want to go with you" Robin tried to stop her self from being taken by Spandam.

"Robin" Chopper shouted "heh you pirates don't have a prayer we've got the assassination team from CP- here the girl lived on the island which sought to revive the ancient weapons, Nico Robin and the man who have the Blue Prints for that Weapon cutty flam we must take this glorious chance before it runaway right before our very eyes" Frankie smiled standing up he took out some pieces of paper

"is that no it can not be the blue prints for the ancient weapon pluton?" Spandam stated once more while stuttering "it the real deal can you believe it Lucchi Kaku you both should know too right"

'no after all this time' Lucchi thought eyes widening "I can't believe it... you bastard you where keeping it inside your body this whole time?" Kaku arms crossed wide eyed.. "

The reall thing it the real thin hand it over hand it over to me the blueprints I've always wanted" Shut up you" Frankie spat at him then turning back to Robin

"Nico Robin there are rumours all around the world that you wished to abuse the power of the weapons but I know your no demon nothing that the shipwrights of water seven inherited over generations was skilled to create weapons"

he stopped then began to talk once more "hey Spandam Master Tom and Iceberg staked their lives on protecting these sheets of paper.

But if the ancient weapsons fell into the hands of utter morons like you and things started to getting violent another weapon would be born one that would stop your playing around unchecked, as was the wishes of the first weapon designer...

should Nico Robin use it then surely you be able to awaken the weapon she is a dangerous woman there is now doubt in my mind about that but those are the true friends that are defending her so I'd like to take a gamble here I bet there only one way for me to fulfil the wishes of the designer right now"

He stopped holding the sheets above his head then next thing that everyone saw was Frankie holding them formally at arms length and blew a large fire ball at the sheets blowing them till they burnt into nothing but dust. "

"The blueprints I have carried for the purpose of creating the power to fight back that your government tried to take..."

"originally I was just supposed to keep it unknown from the rest of the world BUT SHOULD THE TIME COME THAT IT SEES THE LIGHT OF DAY IT MUST BE DESTROYED NO MATTER WHAT"

He shouted that last part with a Large grin on his face "but no the power that opposes the weapons has been lost and if Nico Robin were to slip though your fingers you'd be hopeless so if the straw hats win you'll have nothing left so I'm betting everything on their Victory!"

"Make a fool of me will you Find I'll end you here and now" Spandam hissed in anger at Frankie then they hard another voice "Broooooooooo!"

Zambai shouted up to Frankie "Brother Frankie he Bro at the tower of Justices administration" the sister in Yellow shouted to the others"

"What a relive" Brother we come to save you we came with Mr Straw hats and MR Haru" "Sodom and Gomorrah also worked really hard come back to use brig brother" the sister in red shouted from the other side of the tower

"are you hurt at all?" another member of the Frankie Family asked.

"You you guys" Frankie could only look in shock then his tears came out once more "you guys came all this way to save me...?! you came I knew I could count on you" Luffy shouted at them.

"Stop yelling everyone Robin is waiting over there and we can not get there get that Bridge open probably now" "Straw hats" Luffy looked up.

"You looked after my specious subordinates now let me show you the super battle power of their leader the great Frankie " Luffy shrugged his shoulders but yelled "do as you please but really I keep telling everyone you should be thanking Haru"

Then they watched in anger and shock as Frankie was pushed forward by Spandam "give me back MY BLUEPRINTS"

Haru also jumped "Haru get back here" "Haru don't please" Robin also shouted down at her 'SON' she watched him just as everyone else could see that he turned into a Very large Eagle he managed to catch Frankie in mid-air.

Frankie looked up at the large black Eagle "thanks kid" Haru looked down at Frankie smiling (As much as you can in animal form) at the man but then spoke.

"Don't thank me till we land safely I can only hold on for a very short while in larger forms and I have been using my Devil Fruit ability to change into large forms a lot recently so don't say anything till we hit the grown in one piece"

"right you are then" however since he was rather weak from all the transformation he been doing lately he can only stay in the air for a few moments

_'Hey Pirates listen to everything I have to say enough with your hesitation'_

"Hesitation but the drawbridge is only half way down"

Half way down is good enough I'll get there in 4 seconds I'm gonna fly through the water fall' they hard a whistle Luffy turned his head "the sea train whistles"

Turning back then looking down "yes lets go every one" stretching his arms he grabbed one arm around Chopper and his other around Nami and forced them of the plat forms with him in tow

"it can still run Rocket man is from the legendary shop builders company don't underestimate toms work" they hard Kokoro shout as the train came flying out of the building onto the Bridge Haru was beginning to slowly flap his wings he could not keep this up any more slowly lowering downwards however they landed on the nose of the sea train Rocket man. and everyone feel on-top as well.

"It flew the train flew into the air" the Frankie family just watched on as well as the marines Spandam also could do nothing but stair "they're coming they are really coming"

The train just kept on going till it hit the wall on the other side. Luffy shouted along with everyone else "yes we made to over we made it"

Everyone looked around "now onto saving Robin"

{-}

Man that a lot of typing I did today Hope this was ok for everyone and please don't forget to Vote and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello sorry that this chapter took me so long I have been doing a lot of work since I work in a nursing home doing all round domestic work my hours tend to change a lot. But now I just have three more jumpy days to go and everything SHOULD be back to normal.

I have been asked if I could be more specific on what animal breed that Haru turns into so they have a bit of a better idea the size rather then me just say monkey, Rabbit, bird so yeah I hope that the new changes to the more detailed animal forms help.

Zoro/Haru/Sanji... 2

Zoro/Haru/Luffy... 6

Luffy/Haru/Sanji...

Zoro/Haru... 1

Luffy/Haru...1

Sanji/Haru... 2

or all... 3

{-}

The Rocket man burst though the wall and into the room behind Haru looked around finally able to let go of Frankie he turned back to his normal Human form he struggled to get out of the rubble as he use most of his Energy just to keep him and Frankie from going into the water.

He felt him self being lifted up out of the rubble by two rather large arms looking up he saw that it was Granny Kokoro "thanks" "that was rather reckless of you" "your one to talk charging the train fall speed into the building without knowing what would be on the other side"

Haru challenged back to the older women however he was knocked out of her arms by Luffy "Don't you ever do that to me again do you understand Haru you was on your last ounce of energy Don't ever think of doing that for anybody ever again" Haru kept his head down he hated being shouted at by his captain.

"I am not going to say I am sorry for rescuing Frankie but I am sorry for disobeying you a please don't be angry at me any-more Master Luffy" It was then that Haru could tell that he slipped into his old habit. Luffy was about to say something but a voice whispered over that.

"We are not made of rubber like you... we're just flesh and blood people is there any reason we would just be ok" everyone started to shout at once AFTER ALL OF THAT"

"Oh good everyone Okey" Haru wiggled out of Luffy's grip and turned into his dog form it was easier for him to stay in small forms for the moments till he had enough strength to try something bigger.

"you guys are freaking strange you know that just so I only have to say it once"

Luffy smiled at Frankie and so did Haru "yeah it what makes the Straw hat Pirates nothing is ever normal" he said his tail wagging. Haru turned to Luffy and Zoro "by the way how are we going to get up to where mum is?"

Looked at him then past the dog Haru to the stairs "oh look we can go up them" they both said at the same time everyone started to head that way till a voice shouted "WAIT DON'T GO ANY FURTHER"

"What the hell is that thing?" the large round things spoke "Chapa papapa you invaded since Lucci took that women to the gate of justice there is no where for you to go...well you could head upstairs but Nico Robin Isn't there anymore oh and the chief too"

Haru could smell something on the large man but could not very well place it. "They're heading to there now But I can't tell ya how to get there... you see we CP9, Cannot allow that, since we were ordered to exterminate you all! chapapa" Haru could tell that the man was thinking of something in his mind.

"If you guys don't beat us, there no way to save Nico Robin!" then he held out a sort of key thing. That was what Haru could smell Copper rather Sea Stone Copper he had smelt it a few times in his life.

"A key?" Luffy questioned Nami looked around her "what that for then?" Everyone turned back to the large fat faced round thing... "this is the key to the sea stone shackles that Bind Robin." Haru whimpered he always hated them sea stone cuffs "Sea stone?"

Chopper said he looked at Nami "the stone that makes the ability users lose thier powers it got the same effect as Dropping you in water"

Haru nodded his head yes his master had made once a collar for him once it did not have a fall effect but it made him remember who his master was at the time Chopper spoke in anger and disgust.

"So that why Robin's been so quiet even when she so strong! it must be mortifying for her to be forced to act like a weak child." Haru agreed it was never a nice thing to go though.

"You got a one in ten-Thousand chance in Freeing Nico Robin... But even then the sea stone is heard as diamond those shackles will last an eternity even if you left them on one person for the rest of their lives, if that okey then feel free to go and save her" Luffy took a swing at the creature that stuck to the wall but Haru knew that the creature had dodged it no problem.

"Slow down there hot shots I haven't told you if this is the keal key" Sanji who had been rather silent though out the whole thing turned on the man.

"what the hell" Haru placed his head against the cooks side trying to calm him down it seems to work as Sanji went on petting his head with one hand.

"It might not be the real key to the shackle chapappa in this tower Five members of the CP9 are waiting and each has one key"

Zoro steeped forward "so unless we scramble to bring all of you down we won't know which key is the real one" Sanji gritted his teeth even though his cigarette "god dammit they're trying to buy time while we do that... they'll be taking Robin-Chan to the gates of Justice"

Nami interrupted "But getting Robin back is the fastes way" Everyone turned to her "if we work to get Robin back first we can worry about the keys after that so lets hurry and do that first"

"Makes scene" Haru tired to stay overoptimistic about this whole thing but as hard as he tried nothing seemed to work.

"Well aren't you a smart one but there is just one little problem" the gang gleared at the creature "I could just throw this key into the sea"

Luffy tied to make another punch in with the strange creature but Haru wrapped himself around Luffy in his snake form while Zoro held onto the rubber checks Sanji looked at everyone.

"Lucci is that hat guy with the pigeon right?" he asked Frankie "Yep you got it "if that guy's with Robin then Probably one Luffy has a short at him... Luffy kick that hat bastards ass for me"

Luffy tilted his head to the side but then nodded his head once more Sanji sighed and brought his cigarette out of his mouth "so excluding Luffy there Six of us"

Haru counted everyone "no seven?" Sanji looked down at Haru "Haru I think we all want you to stay here with Granny Kokoro and Chimney in case anything happens to them you know if any Marines come down here by chance and sports them"

As much as Haru did not want to leave his friends he could see the point in what Sanji said and reluctantly nodded.

"So as I said excluding Luffy and Haru the six of us... should go after the 5 CP9 members here once the five keys are in our hands we head towards Luffy" Sodeking (Usopp) spoke as well.

"If Robin makes it to the gates, all will be lost it a battle for time and ever time we have is important"

Usopp turned back to Haru knelling down to the smaller one he whispered "forgive me I know I should not have said what I did I know I could never ask this but I will just this once for forgiveness" Haru smile nodded while smiling "I'll always forgive when I can."

Sitting down Haru looked around him Chimney had started to play around the broken train he smiled how the innocent the girl was and her little rabbit thing.

Kokoro looked down at him the boy was odd she could not help but recall him from somewhere but where from she could not remember.

"Hey kid what your name again?" "Haru... Haru Potter" "Potter? That a odd name to have around here?"

"Well I'm not from around here I come from the west blue my mother who was a third seat Pirate was apparently called Lily Evens to begin with till she married my father who was a captain marine"

The look on Kokoro face was anything but shock "you mean the Lily Evens who joined Shank's crew?" "I think I do not know much about them since they died when I was just a baby"

"I met her once or twice she lived here for a few weeks it was one of her stops back to her crew which she had gotten separated a days before in a storm. It was here that she met your father James Potter the man had just managed to get his Captains badge it was no more then a few days after that they had fallen in love with each other."

Kokoro smiled she to had just started her new job as conductor Lily had spoken to her on a few occasion and Kokoro had also grown fond of Lily she was so like the child she once lost.

" Lily was Strong bright caring unable to turn away from her Nakama. We became rather good friends even to the point where we almost knew what the other was going to say or what the other was thinking yes she was only two years younger then my self at that time." Haru smiled his mother sounded just as good as he truly hoped she would"

Kokoro looked back at the smaller boy "you say they died?" clocks was working inside her head working as fast as she ever let them to.

"Yes I do not know how but they died and I was left with my aunt and uncle" Kokoro sent a rather angry glare at something Haru did not know "did you know that I was asked to be your god mother if something should have happened to them?"

Haru looked back at the women "no my aunt and uncle sold me when I was about 6 I was sold to a man called Orochi I been with that man ever since why was I not sent to you rather then them?"

"you was sold as in sold into slavery?" the anger which she tired to hide from the child was now visible "yes I was used as a" Haru looked round he saw that Chimney was still by the train "I was used as a pleasure slave not just for the captain but for the whole 25 or so crew ... as well as a fighting tool"

He did not think there was any reason to hide this from the women in front of him she had nothing to do with this it was clear that she did not even know he exited.

"your mother told me that she was going back to her crew the Shanks and that she was would come back in a few months when she was able to... I did not think she would ever return... not that I did not believe her but...

I had to be more realistic at the time... many months had gone and I had gotten another letter telling me that she re-met with that Captain James and the two of them had returned to the west blue she finished her days of Pirating and wanted to start a family while she still could that was all I heard from her since then.

Other then the fact that she wanted me to be the god mother if anything should happen to her children I of course said yes."

Kokoro had started to tear up "I did not know you lived and I did not even know she died or James... oh lily please forgive me"

Haru curled himself into the women chest "it going to be ok Kokoro you did not know I understand that it was not your fault I do not blame you nor anyone else... things was just meant to happen for a reason and look at it this way if none of this happened...

I would not have met you or the straw hats in the first place I would never have met Robin who had adopted me as her son and I her as a mother don't worry Granny"

He wiped away the tears that had gathered under the older women eyes she turned to him it had been a while since everyone had gone and by the looks of things Chimney had wondered of once again.

Sighing Kokoro turned to Haru who had slipped into her lap in his puppy form. She smiled at the young boy black hair green eyes and the thought that he had no longer had that legs which stopped him from doing many things a boy his age should be doing.

"Haru I know you want to go after them?" Haru looked back up at the blonde women "I am more then capable of looking after my self why don't you run or fly of"

The smile on his face was as bright as it could ever be as far as Kokoro was concern she pointed to the window.

"you can avoid danger by flying around the building to the Gate of justice you could meet them there"

Haru hugged her as much as his small arms could he ran to the broken wall that the train had made he managed to jump away from bullets that where aiming at him "get him"

Haru looked down to see that the marines was heading his way he turned into a monkey so that he could move faster around the more tighter ledges even as the bullets that where fired at him but it kept on hitting the windows where Haru kept dodging (He is a Squirrel Monkey)

Finally he managed to get to the top where the flag was burnt a stray bullets court his arm but he did not mind it.

Looking around Haru saw Usopp standing on top of the roof he had his sniper weapon in his hand and he had taken his weapon and Haru saw as he raised his hand "Pogaba"

"Usopp" Usopp span round to see Haru flying up to him. "she down there you want to take these over I give you covering fire?" Usopp held up a red bag in his hand "What that?" Usopp smiled "these are the keys" "you got them" "that right"

Haru held them in his Peregrine Falcon he took the bag string in his claws making the head look forward he saw His mother down about a half a mile away he took a two step and took a big jump.

Taking a high speed dive he headed down to where his mother was he saw as Marines tired to shot at him but as Usopp said he gave him covering fire as he went lower and lower.

Finally he landed about five foot away from Franky he had learnt how to land rather quietly over the years.

Franky, Franky can you hear me? this is Sodeking" Franky look to your right there you will see green eyed Peregrine Falcon it Haru he came back inside are two keys long with the one you have it should complete the whole set"

"Haru" Robin had cried out Haru who turned back to his human form "that little brat you wait till I get my hands on you I will make you pay for everything"

Haru ran to his mother's side growling at the marines in his Grey wolf form while Franky took each key just as he got the last key into the lock one of the marines managed to get Haru by the back leg unable to get free even with barking and crawling he was useless.

Suddenly they let go... for ever reason Haru did not know till he saw many arms around the marines around him they where being forced to bend backwards Turning back to Robin he saw the cuffs where off "hands of my son bastards"

There was a loud crunch and Haru knew that their spins snapped running back to Robins side Haru wrapped his arms around her "I am fine Haru... you been kept safe?"

"yes I spent most the time with Kokoro did you know she was meant to be my god mother? But that does not really matter you will always be my mummy right?"

Robin let her tears flow down her checks "yeah I will always be your mother Haru now and forever"

"Hate to brake this little family get together but we have more dangers in front of us and soon to be behind us" Both Haru and Robin stopped hugging each other to see Marines had gathered around them.

Robin stood up next to Haru"Seis Fleurs slap I won't hold back" at that point Haru could sense something no... it was as if there was a voice calling out to him... looking back he saw just in time for the top of the Gates of justice started to collapse.

"I am going back for the others mother?" she nodded in his reply as he turned once again into a large Eagle.

Being one of the fasted birds in the world he managed to get to Usopp just before he was able to hit the grown.

"thanks Haru I owe you one for sure now" "no problem but we have to go Haru could tell that Usopp's leg was looking rather painful Turning in a horse Haru knelt down urging Usopp to onto his back.

"Dam it Usopp don't scar us like that" Sanji said "Haru what are you doing here?" Haru smiled as much as a horse could "Kokoro encouraged me to come and help you guys and it a good thing I did now lets get going."

Zoro smiled at the boy who was now running... or rather limping his way down throw the tunnel under the water that crossed from one side to the other.

As they made their way down there it was not long before Nami, Chimney her rabbit thing and Kokoro along side Chopper was running towards them with water following closely behind.

Haru speared little thought he turned into a well it was the only thing he could think of. At the time.

"It okey pull yourself together I won't let you die and neither will Haru this will be an express ride! hold your breaths now" Everyone looked to see that Kokoro and Haru turned into mermaids... or Merman.

Haru looked back down at himself he saw a light purple tail though saying that he did look more Dolphin tail with a human body... **'don't know how that one happened' **

Haru thought as he and Kokoro brought the others to the ship above them "Pull yourself together" he hard Franky shout at them. "Kokoro... Kokoro you... no I will just pretend that it was all a bad dream."

Sanji said as he came into a knelling precision then sported Haru "yeah but then even for that split second you would have to pretend that you did not see Haru with a fin as well?" Zoro asked also started to stand up "Dame it"

Usopp looked at Haru "did you know you could do that?" Haru shock his head "no I just... everything went blank... I just thought of something that was strong enough that could pull everyone along which then brought me into this odd form"

They could see him more clearly Nami looked at him his Dolphin tail was changing back to a human leg.

"well that creepy ice guy said you had a lot of inner power that had yet been discovered so maybe this was the first step?" "maybe I do don't know I am just so tied"

Franky walked up to them "well we can not really stop here there is still many marines left to fight of if we wish to defend this ship"

Everyone turned to Robin, Nami, Chopper and Haru raced to her side before Sanji could even blink an eye at her "I am so glade that we made it in time to save you"

Nami said with tears in her eyes.

Haru looked above the steps watching as Marines and marines ships heading right for them. "Alright"

Racing up to catch up with Zoro and Usopp who had already made their way to the top of the stairs he could not help but feel happy that the gang was all together once more... well when they get Luffy back then it would deafeningly be complement for now he will be happy with just this.

Kokoro smiled at them "you know you might not even escape from this island if anything should go wrong?"

"we will not die... we made a promise to be Nakama forever and Nakama we shall be to the very end."

Reaching to Zoro's side he could tell the other person was thinking "there is a storm coming a big one and it will not be easy"

Haru and Usopp looked back at one another then at Zoro "no but we will be ok won't we?... I mean we will fight each and everyone of them"

Usopp asked Haru turned into a Ferrite form to climb onto the taller man's shoulders coursing Zoro to flinch at the sudden closeness of them. "Yes one way or another we will get there"

Sanji joined them "yes till Luffy gets back we will not leave" Zoro looked down back to the ship and the girls and chopper "Till Luffy gets back we will not move from this island that one thing for sure"

Everyone nodded "YES LETS FIGHT TILL LUFFY GETS BACK"

{-}

Ok that the end of that chapter finally done. The next one will be up in a few days hopeful if my hours don't get mucked around again.

Thanks and don't forget to review and post which pairing you want to pair up with Haru.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone sorry for the late update but my computer dicided that it wanted to crash on me… so yeah then I ALMOST lost my work from Nakama forever and two other fanfictions I am currently doing.

Sorry if there are any misspellings but I do have disleic but I try to work round that and get the wright spelling but if anyone notices any thing wrong whether it is my grammer or things like that then please let me know but don't be mean about it….. please.

Thanks.

Zoro/Haru/Sanji... 1

Zoro/Haru/Luffy... 7

Luffy/Haru/Sanji...1

Zoro/Haru... 2

Luffy/Haru...1

Sanji/Haru... 2

or all... 2

{-}

everyone got into peristion Haru went into his wolf fighting stance meaning he was really pissed of with these marines. 'all ships form a battle fomation around the bridge of hesitation we have confirmed that there are 10 pirates including pirate hunter Zoro, Nico Robin and Haru Potter from the west.' Haru looked around him.

"There coming for mum" he almost shouted at everyone of course they knew that but... "on the bridge and the convoy' the marines observed the battle filde "but what kind of people are they?"

"Since CP09 reigned over enies Lobby the legend about how it never fell remained intact for the past 800 years but not it members have been defeated by these pirates and the captain on par with that Rob Lucci I guess.

"Straw hat Luffy" isn't an ordinary Rookie he has managed to gather at lest three of the strongest fighters in history Zoro, Nico and Haru Potter from the west... but he won't be able to defeat Mr Lucci and the annihilation of this gang is imminent this rubbish evil attack will be put to an end right here" the captain of one marine ships explained to his men.

Usopp turned then shouted "Hey look over there!" this coursing everyone esle to turn in the direction that Usopp had pointed to Haru turned into a bird then shouted "Luffy over here Luffy your safe?"

"Luffy" Usopp shouted above Haru Frankie shouted "we all got to the bridge safely-!" Usopp shouted once more "Don't worry anymore about us Luffy-Kun" Sanji agreed he ran forward a little "we got Robin-Chan as well" Zoro shouted for the first time that day.

"Defeat him... or you will not be in the running for Haru" this coursed Haru to turn to him but Zoro just shrugged it off Sanji and Usopp shouted once more "we'll get outta here alive...together"

Haru cried a little "Remember what your told me Luffy?... Nakama? That is what we are aren't we? Nakama forever and Nakama we shall always be I finally understand now please... come back Captain Nakama you are not and will never be my master Luffy"

To anyone outside of the straw hat pirates they where wondering what the youngest member of the straw hat was talking about but everyone inside of the crew they smiled "I understand Haru…. I really do thank you"

"In the end this is what it comes down to?" Luffy asked Zoro nodded while turning towards the remaining Marines the other crew took formation Zoro to the north Sanji to the east Frankie to the west Usopp to the south and Haru hovering above everyone. "this is a game to see who is the first to give?"

**Meanwhile with Lucci and Luffy... **

Lucci just glared down at Luffy "for now all of you are alive just like you said good job even that one legged freak made it out safely but It be worth seeing if they can keep the same face in a few minutes "evil" will not prosper in this world it never did and it shall never in the future"

**With the crew and marines. **

_'We have no need for people with rank below that of a lieutenant commander to go to the front Captains and Commanders only take care of them immediatenly you have only three goals... destroy the star hats Capture Nico Robin dead or alive and also capture Haru Potter of the west blue ALIVE now...CHARGE" the orders came though the snail transmitter. _

Haru watched as everyone fort from below he knew where he was needed most he made his way back down to where his mother and Nami was with his godmother and everyone else.

While in mid-air he changed into a rhino and charged right into the large amount of marines after Nami shocked them with her lightning bolt... she smiled at him "well done Haru you just cleared the way for us" "Any time Nami we must keep on fighting till Luffy gets here"

from above the noise he hard Usopp shout to someone he went to find out who it was and found that Luffy had been knocked down soaring past Usopp who was still shouting at Luffy Haru landed right next to his captain.

"Luffy? What are you doing wake up" Haru had started to cry he rubbed his noise against Luffy shoulders "come on please I cannot fight this guy only you can... please"

Lucci got closer and closer but Haru did not want to leave his captain yet he knew he had no energy to carry the black haired boy that was lying next to him... he turned into the only thing that he could think of at that time... if he was fighting against a cat he will do the same. He turned into a Snow tiger.

"Usopp you're here?" Luffy said turning his head enough to see Usopp on the "don't get me wrong I am only here to help rescue Robin and apologies to Haru for the horrible things I had said I regret saying them I should have never thought of saying anything like I did to him but I did and I really want to do what I can do for him…."

Usopp looked at Haru who was now standing in front of Luffy in a fighting stance once more he charged at Lucci who esaly flipped him back and into the wall "Haru… Luffy please get up Haru?" Luffy tilted his head just enough to see Haru being forced into the wall buy Lucci.

"no…. Haru stop" Haru bit down on Lucci's arm coursing the man to drop him Haru turned into Small domestic cat in order for him to jump out of the way to escape another punch just in time.

Usopp began to shout once more but this time not in anger but determination to get that cat man away from his little brother Haru at all cost even his live he had to.

"HEY YOU THE COSS CAT OF CP9 I BE YOUR OPPONENT! COME GET ME!" Luffy had tried to get up but only to fall back down again "Hey don't Usopp you idiot he will kill you hey cat man don't try anything" "I have no business with someone who has been defeated I'll kill everyone anyway might as well start now"

Haru limped over to Luffy trying to help his captain to get up but with no such luck Usopp held up his catapult showing it at Lucci "right come here boss cat I'll blow you away!"

"Don't please Usopp don't be a idiot all you live he will kill you without hesitation" Usopp had tears in his eyes once more.

"SHUT UP WHAT CAN YOU, A HALF DEAD MAN DO... HARU IS FIGHTING FOR YOU HE IS ALREADING WEAK FROM HIS FIGHTS FROM EARLER DONT THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO IS SUFFERING FROM DEAFT BUT NO... YOU'RE NOT DEAD YET..."

Luffy turned to see Haru had just bitten into Lucci's tail "don't forget about me you bastard you harm my captain you hurt my mother and my Nakama don't think I am letting you go so easily."

"Haru please stand back I'll finish him off" Haru turned to him then smiled he was about to let go but was thrown into the air by Lucci "get of me you freak" Haru turned into a small falcon while landing on Usopp's shoulders.

"Even if there are Billows of smoke in the air we can still see the sky can't we? We can still see the ocean our home Luffy" Haru finished for his older brother

"It not hell Luffy not here it is not hell don't act like you are about to die today" Usopp tears finally came unable to stop them self's "DON'T MAKE ME WORRY SOO MUCH DAMIT-!"

"Win then Luffy we then can go back to the ocean together all together like how we were meant to be" "of course"

"I see your still got some life in you?" Luffy stood on wobbly feet "I never said anything about giving up now did I?" Lucci just smiled "Don't worry about your Nakama Straw hat Luffy apart from that one legged animal freak i will be sending them all to the same hell as you..."

"you harm a single hair on any of my Nakama I will send you to hell then back then back to hell twice as fast"

"why do you want to safe that women**?" (I want to live I want to go out to the sea with you) **"I made a promise to her… I will safe her I will protect Haru and I will bring them both back to the ocean with me"

**(I will hunt that women down and when I do find her I shall annihilate her into the earths)**

Haru did something that was both dangers and brave at the same time he dived once more down onto Lucci which distracted that man in time for Luffy to hit him.

"Gating Gun….." the force behind the attack was so strong it forced Lucci back into the wall.

Haru flew above the smoke trying to see if Luffy was ok, "ROBIN…..HARU WE WILL GO BACK TO THE GRATE SEA TOGETHER WE ARE NAKAMA" Haru landed down besides Luffy hugging him so tightly that he did not want to ever to le go

"Lucci last of the CP9 was defeated by straw hat Luffy and assisted by Haru Potter of the west blue."

"Impossible even Mr Rob Lucci the leader of the strongest CP9 group in the history of Cipherpol has been defeated by the pirates!"

"Luffy won he and Haru did it" "buka you had us all worried" Zoro smiled even as he spoke Usopp turned round then he heard a dolphin sort of sound he looked around holding his ears in his hands.

"did you guys hear that?" Haru meanwhile also hard that strange sound he lent over the ledge into the water. "Straw hat Luffy seemed to be very much wounded to be able to do much damaged to us for the mean time Haru Potter of the west Blue also looks to tied out he now laying on top of his captain almost as if protecting him."

Zoro, Robin, Nami, Usopp and the remaining crew cocked their heads round to the direction of Luffy and Haru and sure enough they were both lying down motionless to anything to the world.

"Luffy….Haru get up" Usopp shouted at them. Luffy could see from his own eyes that Haru had fainted "I cannot move…. Not at all" "don't be silly use you're Gomu Gomu and I will carry you and Haru the rest of the way"

He moved his eyes Haru was very pale much paler then he normally is and that was saying something since the boy was a pale child anyway.

"I cannot… even if I could I do not think that I could take both my self and Haru he fainted….on…top of me"

_'aim all cannons at the first prop obliterate straw hat Luffy and Haru Potter of the west blue immediately'_

"Luffy Haru please try to move" Nami shouted Zoro raced to the edge but Sanji held him back "if you go then what the point? of us trying to get Robin back?" Robin looked around her then used her Flura.

"it no good even if I try to pull them I cannot rick them both falling into the ocean on the way here I am not strong enough for that"

I'm really screwed now if only i could move both myself and Haru" there was a strange sound Haru woke at that point "it says to...to...to look below Luffy" "Look below" Usopp and Haru screamed from the top of their lunges.

"JUMP INTO THE OCEAN-!" Usopp turned to Robin "Robin can you drop Luffy into the ocean!" "Leave it to me" she nodded to him Zoro ran up to them "Idiot! Are trying to kill yourself being desperate won't save you!"

"we'll survive Merry... she come to save us! we will have one more Nakama she come for us" With Nami and Chopper "Chopper did you look below?" she asked seeing him cry out loud "I did" Sanji shouted as well in happiness "INTO THE OCEANS" everyone agreed they all jumped Luffy was pushed of while he held Haru by his side so they were not separated Usopp jumped after Luffy and Haru "follow them follow Haru and Luffy into the sea *let go back every one let go back to the sea of adventure once again*

"Merry you found us" Haru smiled tears threatening to spill past his eyes *I've come to take you home! Back home to the blue sea*

{-}

Hi I thought I would leave it there for now I know it slightly shorter then my normal chapters but I thought that this would be a good place to hold of till I put the next chapter up in a few days.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone this is the 10th chapter hope you enjoy it I apologies if there is any misspelling I do have Dyslexia (learning disability) so please if you spot any let me know so I can try and sort it out…

Thanks.

Oh and here are the votes nothing really changed much.

Zoro/Haru/Sanji... 1

Zoro/Haru/Luffy... 7

Luffy/Haru/Sanji...2

Zoro/Haru... 2

Luffy/Haru...2

Sanji/Haru... 2

or all... 3

{-}

Sanji was the first to pop out of the water he looked around till he saw the going Merry not to far of away from him.

Climbing on-board he looked around once again "thanks for coming for us we…." But there was no one to great him. "Strange?"

Zoro was the next up he brought Chimney and her rabbit thing up along with Haru who was clinging onto his shoulder for dear life. He had no energy for transforming into anything that would live in the water... "Hurry guys"

"Merry you came back" Usopp had started to cry over the beam of the board. "There get on board Devil fruit users" Frankie looked around "I can believe it this ship was already tossed off into the sea that one time" Nami walked up besides him.

"Yeah but who brought her here?" Zoro laid Haru next to Chopper "that not important right now! Give us our orders we need to get outta here now" Luffy checked around him to see all his Nakama was on board the ship before turning to Robin.

"That was close I thought I was going to get killed by them warships Hey Robin! You saved me then mgu" a hand appeared around his mouth stopping him from talking.

Robin stood up looking at everyone "everyone... Thank you" Haru crawled over to his mother "Mum mum you're ok please don't ever leave me again please?"

Haru had never begged... at least that is what they remembered anyway. Robin knelt down to Haru she opened up her arms allowing him to climb into them resting himself onto her lap she stocked his soft hair

"Never my son... never will I leave you alone ever again" Luffy as well as everyone else grind "Don't worry about it your Nakama"

Zoro being Zoro turned to them "Talk Nonsense after we get out of here got it?" However Sanji had kicked him in the face while Chopper bit into his leg "What you mean nonsense Marimo"

Zoro blocked Sanji's attack by his sward "Shut up! if we die here everything would be a waste!" Haru watched this from besides the deck he smiled it was nice to have his family back together.

With Chief Spandam

"Hey, Hey, hey you kidding me are you letting them escape just like that...!? Rather than letting them escape blow them up along with Nico Robin however keep that one legged freak alive... Admiral Aokiji said so all ships prepare to fire!"

With the straw hats.

Frankie ran to the side of the ship "that bastard he still alive!?" Nami ran to the side next to him "there aiming at us receive wind from Starboard and steer towards the east" Usopp looked up "No we blocked"

Warships surrounded them from all sides "their aiming from all sides it impossible not to get hit!" Haru managed to get to Usopp and slapped him "get a grip Usopp" he whispered the cannons tried to fire however every cannon ball missed them each and every one.

"Friendly fire? no it cannot be" Haru looked towards Sanji "it was you?" Sanji seemed a little too happy. "There not the kind of enemy that we can get away from without guts right?"

"Don't be so happy all right? The whirlpools are dangerous for us too" Nami smacked him besides the head "Shut up guys there no sea that the Going Merry couldn't cross and we are not about to start now"

Nami took out her small book and started to write stuff down. Haru found what little power he had and turned into a dog he ran up t the top deck just in time to see cannon balls heading their way "Guys another lot are comming"

He yelled Sanji and Zoro looked at each other and smiled grabbing Luffy they stretched him allowing the cannon ball to fly into him but bounced back Usopp looked shell shocked "what are you the devils?"

Haru laughed but then stopped "I did not mean it like that guys just... oh never mind" turning Haru headed down to where Chopper was with the steering was "Chopper hard to port!"

Chopper did just that "go to nine o-clock." Luffy was laughing along with all the rest of the crew Haru jumped towards Zoro "is there anything I can do?"

Zoro looked at him while smiling picking him up "stay safe they want you alive so stay hidden with Chopper alright?" "But… alright" running back to Chopper he hid in the steering cabin.

After a while of fighting of cannons after cannons Haru finally looked out to see how things was "did we get away?" he asked his mother who smiled at him she picked Haru up and placed him on Frankie's shoulders who smiled as well at the smaller boy.

"Of course kid" Luffy smiled at him then raising his arm into the air "victory is ours we won"

"Hey, hey where is Usopp we was here moments ago" Luffy said checking himself running up and down the ship "Er..." Usopp smiled softly Haru looked up at him "He went ahead with another ship he is fine" Haru's face feel almost anime style.

"EH... WHY- this is his ship as well" Haru ran over to Nami who had come back up from looking around the ship as well "I checked but no one else is on board" Sanji's face looked worried "that is strange"

"I swear I heard a voice" Luffy said still holding Chopper Zoro agreed as did Robin Haru stared at the ship then turning to Frankie who looked to be in deep thought. "Right Merry? say something anything..." Zoro hit Luffy on the head.

"Idiot there no way a ship can talk.." "I somewhat thought so too... but it impossible" Haru jumped onto the head of Merry "what is Merry has a sort of soul? Or spirit what if she can only react to us in desperate need? What if she sensed we needed her?"

Frankie looked over to Haru he was about to say something but then Luffy interrupted "Hey it is a ship ahead" "oh not now" Nami smiled "it gallery company ship"

"it the straw hats every one of them they made it throw" someone from the ship shouted. Haru took a closer look "Iceberg-san" he hard Luffy shout so he smiled knowing this was the same Iceberg that he remembered seeing before they left with Rocket man.

He was still on the head when he heard a crack it was then that the ship snapped like a twig Merry snapped Haru grabbed onto the head as he was near the water he was still too tired to be turning into anything that would be useful in the water.

Zoro managed to get him back onto the main deck but they were still in shock that their ship was nothing more than a broken mess Luffy turned to Iceberg "hey Iceberg you have to fix her… she broken please fix her she saved us all you got to be able to do something?"

Haru held onto Luffy's arm "Luffy… perhaps it time to let her go… she broken… she tired and I think we should let her rest in peace she not like you or me… we can heal with time and bandagers but no matter how many times you adapt her… no matter how many times you try to keep her in tacked she is a ship our Nakama the kindest thing you could do Luffy is let her go."

"But Haru she…" Iceberg interrupted "the kids right we did all we could only do so much but that ship is dead… it made a wish one final wish to set out to sea for one last time… it brought you back and the ship made it goal knowing somehow I do not know but knowing that you are now back to safely as the kid said the kindest thing is to let her go… I am seeing a miracle right now that this ship was able to get past the storm and got herself here on her own. "

Luffy nodded but he like mostly everyone else did not like it Iceberg was still talking "I have been an shipwright for a very long time and yet I have never seen a ship like yours live an admiral life span…. She was truly loved"

"I understand" placing Haru back on the grown he looked at the rest of the crew "gather your things or what was left of it and get onto the small life boat."

Everyone did as they were told… "right you ready guys?" the crew nodded Nami began to cry Haru and Chopper also cried and Haru could tell that Usopp was trying so hard not to follow their lead.

"Merry the bottom of the sea is a dark and lonely place we did not want you to be lonely so we will set you aflame so you will no longer suffer we'll see you off here" Maybe it for the best that Usopp isn't around there no way he can... endure this?"

Haru looked up to Usopp Zoro also spoke "what do you say to that then?" Usopp held his tears he really did "he be alright a time of separation has come. When men part ways tears should not be involved in it Usopp had fully prepared for this moment"

Haru smiled the best he could while turning his head back to Luffy. "Thank you for carrying all this time Merry"

From above them Haru looked to the sky as did Nami "It snowing?"

Haru rested his head on her shoulders "no…! It spirit is free to sail the many sea in heaven..." At least he hoped she would be able to rest in peace she was his first home and his only true safe haven since he became a member of the straw hat crew to see it go in flame he felt he should say good bye some way of his own. silent filled the air and all you could hear was the soft tears falling from many of the crews eyes.

***sorry... I wanted to carry you just a little bit further I'm sorry i wanted to go on more adventures with you*** "a voice?" someone from behind the crew stated ***But I…..***

Luffy could no longer keep his tears in and neither could Usopp "we the one who have to apologize Merry! I'm not good at navigating and I crashed you onto an ice Berge I even ripped the sails sometimes-! Zoro and Sanji are Idiots so they broke many things too Usopp always tried to fix you every time but he not good at it either we are so sorry and we should be the one to apologies to you Merry"

***But I was happy I was a home for the first time for Haru... his spirit was healed while being on me I am happy I was of some use thank you for taking a good care of me until now I was really happy*** "MEERRY... FAREWELL MERRY"

Haru remembered a song from long ago a song he could tell that his mother or he thought it was his mother who sang this song to him before she died it always helped him to sleep even if he was just a baby the soft voice recalled that song he voice it out.

_**Lay down your sweet and weary head,**_

_**night is falling you've come to journey's end.  
Sleep now and dream of the ones who came before  
they are calling, from across the distant shore.  
**_

_**Why do you weep? what are these tears upon your face? **_

_**Soon you will see all of your fears will pass away,  
Safe in my arms, you're only sleeping.**_

What can you see, on the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea….. a pale moon rises  
the ships have come to carry you home.

And all will turn to silver glass,  
A light on the water all souls pass.

Hope fades into the world of night  
Through shadows falling out of memory and time.  
Don't say: "We have come now to the end"  
White shores are calling,  
You and I will meet again.

And you'll be here in my arms  
Just sleeping

_**What can you see, on the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea….. a pale moon rises,  
the ships have come to carry you home.**_

_**And all will turn to silver glass  
A light on the water grey ships pass  
Into the West. **_

Nothing was said as their ship was no longer noticeable as the flames engulfed her there was no need for words. Haru knew he knew that even if she was gone… that ship the Going Merry would rise again he did not know when or how but he knew… something in him told him so….

Staying back to the sky which broke out into bright blue the sun shone and the snow like things that came down had disappeared Haru could tell that they have not heard the last of the Going Merry.

{-}

OK I am going to leave it there hope this chapter was a little more easier to read I know the other was slightly confusing I have just reread it and will change it as soon as I have free time.. As I am working for the next two days….

And also I hope the song was a good choice it was called into the west it was one of the last song sang from Lord of the rings. (sorry any Lord of the rings haters) but I love that song and thought it was a good idea as Going Merry was a ship and Haru sang this song and he is from the west blue. It his way of saying 'I will see you on the other end' kind of thing.

IMPORTANT MESSAGE

Do not fear i am not stopping this fanfiction i am currently having problems with my word document at the moment and as such i am currently unable to post new chapters up.

when i am able to post new chapter onto the fanfiction sight i will... please be patient i will absolutely get it up. thanks for understanding. :) :)


End file.
